O Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Harry e Luna estavam juntos, até que depois de uma briga ela o apaga de sua memória. Desesperado ele resolve fazer o mesmo. Mas, quando as memórias de Luna começam a desaparecer, Harry percebe o quanto ainda a ama. Será tarde demais? Baseado no filme.
1. Impulso

N.A.- Quem assitiu o filme vai entender, quem não vai ficar um pouco confuso. Mas, esse é o objetivo. É uma história maravilhosa, que eu estou amando escrever, já to no capitulo 8. Metade da história. Espero que gostem. Comentem, por favor! Eu preciso saber se continua do jeito que está ou se mudo alguma coisa. Estou tentando adaptar da melhor maneira possível. Beijos, Mary.

Harry Potter abriu os olhos cansado, um barulho o acordando. Fora uma longa noite, mesmo que tudo o que ele fizera fora dormir. Seu cérebro parecia cozido. Não devia ter parado de pensar no trabalho a noite inteira.

Se levantou, tomou café se vestiu, descendo as escadas do prédio onde morava. Não gostava de aparatar ou de pó-de-flu. O carro daria os 10 quarteirões até o telefone público, que era a entrada para o Ministério da Magia. Para a Seção de Aurores. Chegando ao estacionamento se sentiu furiso, toda a lateral direita do carro estava amassada. Em um impulso escreveu "Obrigado" em um pedaço de pergaminho, o colando no carro ao lado, provável causador do estrago.

Sem outra opção enquanto o carro estava no mecânico, se encaminhou para o metrô. Lá era tão lotado! Não gostava de lugares lotados, ainda era um pouco paranóico por causa da guerra. Mas, enquanto esperava não pode impedir sua mente de pensar em coisas idiotas, estava muito irritado sem motivo. "14 de fevereiro. Dia dos namorados, por que será? Provavelmente inventado pelas companias de cartão, para fazer a gente se sentir como lixo.", pensou com selvageria.

O trabalho, todo dia a mesma coisa. Nada. Apenas falsos alarmes. Em um impulso saiu correndo, correndo como se soubesse para onde ir. Correu e entrou em trem forçando as portas quase inteiramenete fechadas. Ele se sentou olhando para fora da janela "Vou faltar do trabalho hoje. Eu não sei por que, não sou uma pessoa impulsiva. Acho que só quero escapar por um dia." Desceu na primeira estação e caminhou até King Cross. O lugar lhe trazia tantas lembranças, mas não foi para plataforma 9 e meia, ao invéz comprou uma passagem para o litoral.

Desceu na praia desanimado, fazia muito frio e tudo estava deserto."Grande Harry! Praia em fevereiro!" Não sabia o que estava fazendo, estava se sentindo estranho desde manhã. Vazio, sozinho, triste. Achava que depressão finalmete havia chegado. Fazia dois anos que terminara com Voldemort, dois anos desde o fim da Guerra, em que a comunidade mágica tentava se recuperar, dois anos se sentindo um inútil.

Sentou nas escadas de uma casa muito bonita, olhando o mar. Era tão calmo ali. Tirou um caderno da capa e um lápis trouxa, adquirira o hábito de anotar tudo o que via. Na Guerra era muito útil, na caça de Horcrux ou de Comensais, para rever pontos e anotar detalhes que poderiam ser importantes. Viu páginas faltando, nem se lembrava mais quando acontecera. Fazia dois anos que não escrevia.

Continuou caminhando naquela solidão. Havia muita paz naquilo, como se quando andasse, sentisse a esperança de dias melhores. Apenas uma pessoa, em um casaco laranja chocante, andava ao longe. Desejou conhecer alguém, mas sabia que as chances seriam mínimas. Não conseguia nem encontrar os olhos de uma mulher desconhecida. Sinceramente, não tinha jeito para a a coisa, "Talvez eu devesse voltar com a Gina. Talvez ela ainda me ame.", pensou sem esperanças, afinal, faziam dois anos e fora uma separação sem briga ou discussão, apenas o fim oficial de uma relação que já havia terminado muito antes.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou resolver voltar, não conhecia nenhum restaurante ali. Na verdade, nem sabia o que fazia ali. A estação estava vazia também, ele sentiu seu humor cair. Foi quando a viu de novo, a mulher do casaco laranja, chegando na estação. Quando ela levantou a cabeca encapuzada, foi que a reconheceu. E foi reconhecido.

-Harry?- ela sorriu se aproximando.

-Oi, Luna.- ele sorriu em retorno. Por algum motivo ficou feliz em vê-la ali. Alguém que conhecia e com quem conversar. - Faz quanto tempo? Dois anos?

-Dependende se você estiver contando em anos humanos.

-Sim, é o unico jeito que eu sei contar, de qualquer forma.-ele deu de ombros sorrindo- E o que você faz aqui?

-Passeando. - ela deu de ombros.- E você?

-Dando um tempo.

-No que?

-Em mim mesmo.

-Então, você veio para o lugar errado. Não dá pra fugir de si mesmo no litoral.

-E para onde se tem que ir, então?

-Para a perfeição cósmica! Entrar em sintonia com o universo, deixar de existir. Muito difícil. Acho que consegui semana passda por 3 minutos. Meu pai lançou um artigo sobre isso no Pasquim, mês passado.

O trem chegou, nesse instante, e eles embarcaram em um vagão quase vazio. Se sentaram um do lado do outro, perto da janela.

-Vejo que você ainda tem os brincos.- Harry sorriu apontando para as orelhas dela onde brincos de beterrabas estavam pendurados.

-Achei eles hoje de manhã. Pensei que os tinha perdido anos atrás, em Hogwarts. Que alguém tinha esquecido de devolver.

-Ainda não acredito que as pessoas escondiam suas coisas.- Harry exclamou furioso.

-Tudo bem. Eles sempre me devolviam, no final. Você sabe.

-Todo ano era assim?

-Parece que eles me achavam estranha, isso mesmo antes de me conhcerem. Eles riam porque era era diferente, e eu ria deles porque eram todos iguais.

-Ha.- Harry riu- Você tem razao. Eles são todos iguais.

-Mas, não você.- os olhos dela se fixaram nos dele, e não na cicatriz como ele esperava, e ele se sentiu corar.- Você é meu amigo. E o Ronald, a Hermione e a Gina também. Você até me convidou para uma festa!

-É.- Harry concordou constrangido. Só a convidara porque queria que as garotas parassem de chatea-lo.- Você gostou?

-Muito. Foi muito divertido. É bom ter amigos.

-E como você está, Luna? Passando o tempo?

-Faço pesquisas para o Pasquim. Meu pai, sabe?

-Coisas interessantes?

-Muito! Cavalos de Fogo, Bufadores de Chifre Enrugados, Nargles, um complô no Ministerio. O ano tem sido cheio.

-Fico feliz em ouvir.

-Mas, muito ocupada. Não fiz mais nada nos último dois anos. E você?

-Trabalhando, voltando para casa e trabalhando de novo.

-Ano animado, como o meu.

-Mas, não tão feliz.- ele murmurou.

-Por que?

-Nada.- ele sacudiu a cabeca. Não teria sentido contar a ela, ela não entenderia.

-Se sentindo sozinho?- ela perguntou baixinho.- Eu também.

Harry então a olhou. Ela parecia tão triste, tão lindamente triste, que ele não pode deixar de sorrir de tristeza. Ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. Ficaram ali sentados em silêncio, e mais tarde conversando assuntos banais e estranhos. O trem então parou na estação. Harry olhou em volta e suspirou, o lugar estava lotado.

-Parece que chegamos, Loony. Quero dizer! Luna!- ele corrigiu horrorisado.

-Tudo bem.- ela sorriu.- Você pode me chamar de Loony. É meu amigo, não é?

-Sou.- ele sorriu.- E para onde você vai agora? Está escuro.

-Vou para casa, pegar o metrô. Vejo você depois.

Ok.- ele respondeu a vendo se virar e ir embora. Algo, então, tomou conta dele e ele gritou.- Ei! Loony! Você… você quer que eu te acompanhe?- Já havia sido um dia estranho mesmo.

-Sim.- ela o olhou nos olhos de novo. Aqueles enormes olhos cinza.- Obrigada.

Eles pegaram o metro trouxa, lotado. Mas, Harry não se importou, estava distraído demais.

-Quando você se mudou para Londres?- Harry perguntou.

-Logo depois da Guerra. Vim por causa dos Wizbezz.

-Wizbezz?

-Pequenos animais que vivem nas flores. Quando você cheira uma flor e sente cóssegas no nariz é porque ela está cheia de Wizbezz. Eles fazem as pessoas espirrarem.

-E você gosta de espirrar?

-Não. Mas, é engracado ver alguém espirrando. Eu gosto muito de flores, e aqui não tem tantos Wizbezz por causa do barulho. E aí eu posso cheirar minhas flores em paz.

-É uma boa visão da situação.- Harry riu.

-É aqui. Vem!-ela chamou o pegando pela mão, para eles não se perderem, e o puxando para fora do metrô. O mesmo que ele fizera na festa do quinto ano, para eles não se perderem.

Era um bairro simples de Londres, casas achatadas de 3 andares, uma grudada na outra, com minúsculos jardins, muitos gatos e árvores. Um lugar respeitável, simples e aconchegante.

-É aqui.- ela parou em frente a porta de uma casa que ele devia ter adivinhado que era dela. O telhado era vermelho e tinha três chamines, a porta azul marinho, com fechadura e maçaneta amarelas. Grandes girassols nasciam no jardim (mesmo que fosse inverno), e ele podia ver fitas vermelhas amarradas nos galhos da árvore, e potes de água sob as janelas. Mas, de alguma forma, a casa parecia aconchegante e quente.

-Você quer entrar?- Luna pereguntou - Eu tenho chocolate quente lá dentro. E aqui está bem frio.

-Ah, eu não sei. Ja é tarde, Luna.

-É só como amigo.- ela respondeu .- Eu nunca convido ninguém para entrar. Na realidade, nem tem quem convidar. Mas, é só se você quiser.

-Está bem.- ele respondeu sem saber direito a razão. De qualquer jeito, estava frio lá fora.

A casa era pequena e aconchegante, embora muito colorida. Na sala havia um vaso de plantas laranjas na lareira, um sofá xadrez de amarelo canário e branco, estantes com edições antigas do Pasquim.e uma estranha coleção de batatas usando diferentes roupas numa mesa de canto. Mas, era tudo tão bem cuidado e escolhido, que Harry se descobriu gostando da casa, sentado no sofá. Mesmo as luzes de Natal, no teto da sala, não pareciam deslocadas ali.

-Aqui está o seu.- Luna voltou com uma caneca de chocolate fumegante na mão. Harry ficou feliz que ela manteve o velho hábito de pôr a varinha atrás da orelha, algumas coisas felizmente nunca mudavam.- Espero que você goste de marshmallows no chocolate.

-Oh, muito!- ele respondeu soprando e tomando um gole. E surpreso percebeu que era delicioso, o melhor que ele já tomara.- Muito bom!

-Receita de minha avó.- ela sorriu, prendendo o cabelo com um elástico com um grande lírio.- Eu sei disso mesmo que não a tenha conhecido.

-Eu também não conheci a minha.- ele respondeu.

-Você se sente triste por isso?

-Só um pouco. Afinal, não podemos realmente sentir falta do que não conhecemos ou lembramos.

-Oh, podemos sim! O que sentimos não esta na nossa cabeça, está no nosso coração. E o coração não precisa lembrar. A gente pode sentir falta de qualquer coisa. Mesmo que não a gente não conheça ou se lembre.

-Como você consegue?- ele perguntou.

-Consegue o quê?

-Ser assim? Saber tanta coisa! Entender tanta gente e falar sobre isso como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo?

-Acho que sou apenas eu…-ela deu de ombros - Consigo falar essas coisa do mesmo jeito que você conseguiu fazer tudo o que fez. Sendo você mesmo.

-Acho que nao tive outra escolha. Não dá para ser outra coisa que não você mesmo.

-Você pode entrar em sintonia com o universo e esquecer de si mesmo, lembra? Mas, eu não quero isso.

-Por quê?

-Eu gosto demais de você. Como se pudesse me casar com você, só para podemos conversar para sempre.- ela comentou corando.

-Ok.- ele respondeu, nem tão assustado quanto achou que ficaria. Ele tomou mais chocolate.

-Devíamos ir vistar o lago aqui perto. É tão bonito nessa época do ano.

-Claro.- ele repirou fundo.-Mas, agora preciso ir.

-Ok.- ela concordou com a cabeça.- Ei! Você podia me escrever.

-Ok.- ele concordou e sem saber como se despedir a abraçou. - Tchau, Loony.

Quando saiu apertou mais o casaco em volta do corpo. Percebeu que estava nevando, então ouviu a janela se abrindo e se virou.

-Você podia me desejar feliz dia dos namoratos na carta, seria bom.- ela pediu sorrindo. Ele acenou com a cabeca e fechou a janela, acenando. Ele sorriu acenando tambem. Ela então fechou a cortina e ele se virou para voltar ao metrô.

Harry chegou em casa pouco depois. Se sentou no sofá, tentando ler. Nada! Não conseguia se concentrar. É, não teria jeito. Ele ficou de pé e começou a procurar. Finalmente encontrou pena e pergaminho. Escreveu rápido.

"_Oi Loony,  
Cheguei bem. Só para avisar. Boa noite e feliz dia dos namorados!"  
Harry  
P.S.- O chocolate-quente estava delicioso."  
_

Ele pensou um pouco antes de soltar Edwiges. Pensando nem sabia no que, a soltou, vendo-a desaparecer no céu, em meio aos flocos de neve. E voltou a se sentar no sofá, tentando asistir sua Tv trouxa, mas ainda assim não conseguia se concentrar, atento a qualquer ruído, embora ainda fosse muito cedo. A toda hora olhava o relógio. Foi quando ouviu o barulho de Edwiges batendo no vidro da janela, pulou em pé imediatamente. Precisavam de um telefone! Abriu a janela a deixando entrar, e com pressa desamarrou o pergaminho.

"_Oi Harry,  
Por que demorou tanto? Por um momento achei que não fosse escrever. Estava pensando, sobre o nosso pequinique. Que tal amanhã? É muito divertido, eu e meu pai fazíamos todo inverno, você vai gostar. Espero que você possa. Beijos e boa noite,  
Luna  
P.S.- Cuidado com os Bezrubs quando dormir, eles estão mais ativos no inverno. Mas, você já deve saber disso!" _


	2. Passeio no gelo

Harry foi levado por Luna ao um parque fora da cidade, era tão bonito ali! As árvores cercavam um lago congelado, que do outro lado tinha a rodovia, as luzes dos carros passando eram como luzes de Natal ao longe, iluminando o lugar com a luz da lua e estrelas, que brilhavam mais do que nunca.

-É bonito aqui.- Harry sorriu olhando pra o céu.

-É.- Luna sorriu seguindo o olhar dele.- Meu pai e eu vinhamos aqui todo inverno. Mas, desde a Guerra… eu não sei mais. O gelo é muito sólido nessa época do ano. Vem.- ela o segurou novamente pela mão o puxando. Quando Harry deu o primeiro passo no lago ouviu o barulho de gelo quebrando embaixo de seu pé.

-Uau! Tem certeza de que é seguro?

-Vem, Harry.- ela riu, e o puxou andando no gelo.

Eles patinaram no lago congelado, com cuidado, as mãos dadas apenas deslizando os pés. Ele se sentia tão em paz ali com ela. De repente, Luna perdeu o equilíbrio e se apoiou em Harry, e ele insistivamente a segurou. Quando ela levantou o rosto e ele se viu refletido nos enormes olhos dela, foi que reparou como estavam perto.

-Me desculpe.- ela murmurou- Devo ter pisado em um Nargle.

-Provavelmente.- ele sorriu e ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

Luna então o puxou para o meio do lago e se deitou lá.

-Acho que a gente devia ir, Luna.

-Por quê? Não gosta daqui?

-Eu realmente gosto.- ele respondeu sinceramente, se sentando ao lado dela..- Mas, o gelo pode quebrar.

-Não vai quebrar, rachar ou cair. Não se preocupe.- ela riu o puxando deitado. E ele riu da intimidade deles. Era tão engraçado, parecia que estavam juntos à anos.

-Acho que ouvi um crack.

-Não tem cracks, Harry. Se você tem medo de Nagles, é só falar que a gente vai embora.

-Não. Eu realmente não me importo com os Nargles.- e ele perguntou entrando na conversa louca dela.- Eles são indefesos, não são?

-Na maior parte da vezes. Mas, eles ficam violentos se você cuspir neles.

-Acho que eles não correm esse risco.- ele riu

-Me mostre as constelações que você conhece. Eu só conheco uma.

-Qual?

-A do Bufador de Chifre-Enrugado pulando na água, com Enrico, o Bravo, atrás. Porque o Bufador de Chifre- Enrugado engoliu a alinça dele.

-Onde?

-Logo ali. Vê aquela estrela grande e brilhante? Essa é o Bufador. E as pequenas em volta são a água que espirrou. E aquela brilhante ao lado é o Enrico, pensando se entrava na água ou não.

-Mas, ele não é Enrico, o Bravo?

-É, mas ele também não sabe nadar.

-Hahaha! - Harry riu- E o que acontece no final da história?- ele realmente via a constelação, mas se a história de Luna era verdade ou não, no momento, ele não se importava, era uma história muito boa afinal de contas.

-Acho que ele vai pra casa fazer chá, porque está frio. E depois compra outro anel e a mulher dele não fica brava.

-Gostei dessa história.

-E você, que constelação que conhece?

-Eu? Mas, eu… não conheço nenhuma.- a voz dele foi sumindo enquanto a olhava o encarando cheia de expectativa. Eles estavam ombro com ombro, tão próximos.- Ok.- ele respiou fundo e começou a inventar, ou se lembrar, de uma história, não estava certo.- Era uma vez um casal que se amava muito, iam se casar. Estava tudo bem aonde viviam, até que veio a notícia de uma Guerra, longe dali, mas que necessitava de novos soldados. Ele foi, prometendo voltar. Mas, não voltou. Ela desesperada chorou dias e dias sem parar, e a Lua com pena dela, transformou cada lágrima em uma estrela pra fazer companhia ao amado. Vê aquelas estrelas, em forma de duas gotas? São as lágrimas dela.

-E o que acontece no final?- Luna perguntou preocupada.

-Acho.. Acho que ela morre de saudade.

-É muito triste, não é?

-É.- ele respondeu tristemente. Por que escolhera aquela história?

-Acho que a pior coisa é ficar longe de quem amamos.

-Eu sei.

-Mas, eles se reencontram no final, não é mesmo? Eles se reencontrarm no lugar em que as pessoas vão quando morrem. Ele devia estar esperando por ela, para ela não ficar com medo.

-É o que eu faria.- Harry respondeu a olhando, e ela sorriu para ele.

Já era de manhã, a luz entrava pelas janelas do, recém consertado, carro de Harry. Dormindo no banco de passageiros estava Luna. Ela dormia tão tranqüila que Harry sorriu. Fora uma das melhores noites de sua vida, deitado com ela no gelo, contando histórias e vendo estrelas.

Ele parou o carro em frente a casa dela, haviam chegado. Ele suspirou e a olhou dormindo toda encolhida embaixo do casaco dele. Ela era doce e meiga como ele jamais imaginara. Com um dedo bateu na ponta do nariz dela pra acorda-la. Achou que sacudi-la não parecia certo.

-Loony…- ele chamou.- Chegamos.

Ela se mexeu, segurou a mão dele sorrindo. Então abriu os olhos, e como se tomasse um choque, o soltou. Estavam ambos constrangidos. Harry reparou que as bochechas dela dquiriam um tom rosado, ele deveria estar corado também.

-Desculpe te acordar… é que chagamos.

-Ah.- Luna bocejou. Ela então olhou para ele e depois para a própria casa. - Posso… posso ir para sua casa? Para dormir?- ela perguntou incerta.- Estou tão cançada.

-Ah…- Harry não sabia o que dizer. Luna Lovegood dormindo nem sua casa? Então se lembrou dos último dois dias, ao lado dela, no quanto incrível eles foram. Parecia o mais natural a fazer. Ele sorriu- Ah, claro. Claro!

-Deixa só eu pegar minha escova de dente e meu chapéu contra bezrubs. Volto logo!- ela respondeu saindo do carro, e fechando a porta com um sorriso, antes de correr para dentro de casa.

Ele a viu entrar então se encostou no banco fechando os olhos. Não dormira a noite toda. Ouviu alguem batendo no vidro e acordou com um pulo, a mão no bolso segurando a varinha. Mas, era só um garoto de pouco mais de 18 anos, baixinho e fraco. Mesmo assim, Harry abaixou o vidro com cuidado.

-Sim?- perguntou.

-Posso ajuda-lo?- o garoto perguntou em troca.

-O que você quer dizer?- Harry perguntou confuso. Viu que ele usava um boné com o nome "Patrick".

-Posso te ajudar em algo?- o rapaz repetiu.

-Não. - Harry respondeu em dúvida do que falar.

-O que faz aqui?- o garoto insistiu.

-Eu não estou muito certo…- Harry comecou a perguntar educadamente o que estava acontecendo, quando o garoto o interrompeu.

-Obrigado.- e foi embora.

N.A.- E aí, estão gostando? Alguém? Comente por favor! A história parece muito surreal, mas tudo tem uma explicação muito lógica, que vocês só vão descobrir lendo a fic, o que só vai acontecer se eu receber comentários, ok? Uma troca justa. Toda a história das estrelas tirei de minha cabecinha louca, então não espalhem como se fosse verdade. Quem tiver dúvidas pergunte. Uau, ficou enorme! Quase do tamanho da fic, empolguei, hehehehe. Beijos e comentem, Mary Campbol.


	3. Apagado

Ali estava ele, Harry Potter. Dirijindo pelas ruas de Londres, chorando. Ele sacudia a cabeça, murmurando para si mesmo que aquilo era impossível, que não podia ter acontecido! Que ela não poderia ter feito aquilo com ele. Sua mão tremia de raiva e de tristeza. Depois de tudo! Ele não merecia aquilo. Eles não mereciam! Iria fazer a coisa mais sensata, não podia continuar daquele jeito.

Ele parou o carro e desceu caminhando um quarteirão até o apartamento onde morava. Percebeu pelo canto do olho uma vão o seguindo. Dentro da vã dois homens conversavam:

-Estamos procurando o número 111.- uma voz grossa falou.

-Que número é esse?- a voz de um garoto perguntou.

-Sei lá. você não acha que eles deviam iluminar os números ou...

-Ei! Ei! Acho que é ele.- o homem apontou para Harry- É ele sim!

Harry entrou no edifício trouxa para encontrar seu vizinho de porta pegando a correspondência.

-Oi, Harry.

-Oi, Frank.- ele respondeu automaticamente.

-Oh, meu... - Frnak lamentou- Que droga! Os únicos cartões de dia dos namorados que recebo são da minha mãe. Patético, não é?

Harry forçou um sorriso, mal prestando atenção.

-Você tem sorte de ter a Luna. Framk continuou, o coração de Harry apetou ao ouvir o nome dela.- Ela é muito gente boa. te planos para o Dia dos Namorados? É amanhã!- ele riu como se fizesse uma grande revelação.

-Não.-Harry foi curto e grosso, esperendo que o outro percebesse que não qeria conversar. Frank não percebeu.

-Não? Você não vai querer ir ao McDonalds com ela, vai? Super romântico! Milk-Shake com batata-frita. - ele riu- Bem, é a luna. talvez ela goste...

-Não.- Harry cortou o outro, começando a subir as escadas. - Eu vou... viu dormir um pouco.

-Dormir? Mas, são só oito e meia!- Frank exclamou, Harry nem ouviu, continuando a subir as escadas para seu apartamento.

Ele vestiu seu pijama mais novoe tomou duas pílulas. Ficou sentado um minuto. Nada.

Dentro da vã o homem d voz grossa falou:

-É aqui, Patrick. Vamos.

De dentro do apartamento Harry via pela janela a vã estacionada logo em frente do prédio. Abaixou a cortina e começou a apagara s luzes do apartamento. Subtamente o mundo começou a girar, e ao apagar a última luz, tudo ficou escuro e ele sentiu cair no chão.

Dentro da vã ao ver a última luz se apagar, os dois homens desceram e começaram a esvaziar a vã, cheia de conputadores e fios. Se não fossem pelas duas varinhas nos bolsos trazeiros do jeans, eles poderiam se passar por trouxas. Ao entrarem no apartamento encontraram Harry inconsciente no chão.

-Deve ter doído Stan.

-Pare de lamentar Patrick, vamos logo com isso.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry abriu os olhos, estava deitado na cama e de repente não estava mais. Estava falando com Frank, mas tudo parecia muito confuso e distante.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione preparava chá na cozinha na casa em que morava com Rony. O marido e Harry estavam sentados no balcão da cozinha, e os três conversavam.

-Faltam três dias para o Dia dos Namorados.- Harry falava.- Eu queria isso resolviso! Então fui eu fazer as pazes com ela. Chego na casa dela e ela não está, então vou e compro um presente de Dia dos Namorados, bem do jeito que ela gosta. Vou até a edição do Pasquim de surpresa e... Você não vão acreditar! Ela estpa lá, com aquele cara... aquele cara que parece um bebê! - ele continua, o coração doendo e a garganta apertada.- E o pior! Ela olha para mim como se a gente nunca tivesse tido nada!

Harry se viu novamente na edição do pasquim. Era um prédio velho e aruinado, mas a sala era grande com inúmeras pilhas de papel e mesas com todo tipo de penas escrevendo em pergaminhos, correção, cordenação, uma verdadeira bagunça! Que só na cabeça de Luna, e do pai dela, fazia sentido. Mas, afinal isso era o importante, porque eles eram os únicos que trabalhavam ali.

Harry então a viu entre folhas de papel, sentada em uma mesa lotada de toda a sorte de obejtos. Ele se aproximou lentamente, um pouco nervoso. O presente nas mãos, escondidas atrás das costas, pronto para se desculpar por tudo.

-Olá.- ele chamou docemente.

-Oi, Harry! A quanto tempo. O que faz aqui?- ela exclamou surpresa.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas ouve a voz de um rapaz ao lado da mesa de Luna. Ele não pode ver quem era porque havia uma pilha de papéis que só o deixava ver uma parte das costas dele. Luna então, olhou o rapaz, sorriu e para a total incredulidade de Harry o beijou.

-Olá, querido.- ela fala para o outro- Como vai?

Harry deu um passo pata trás em choque. Ele não queria acreditar no que via. Como ela pudera fazer isso com ele? Ele virou de costas saindo do Pasquim, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Ele se sentia apertado, infeliz, como se as folhas de papéis e o mundo a sua volta estivessem desmoronando.

Mas, não. Ele estava na cozinha da casa de Rony e Hermione. Os amigos o olhavam preocupados, então trocaram um olhar nervoso. A caixa de presentas ainda na mão de Harry, que tremia.

-Por quê?- Harry perguntou- Por que ela fez isso comigo?

Os amigos trocam outro olhar nervoso, mas desviam logo tentando disfarçar.  
-O que? Vocês acham que ela está me castigando?- Harry perguntou.

-Não, claro que não!- Hermione respondeu servindo chá.

-Acho que eu devia ir para a casa dela tentar...

-Não!- Rony e Hermione o cortaram juntos, se entreolhando depois.

-Acho... acho que vai ser pior.- Rony completou envergonhado, encarando o amigo.

-Tem razão, eu não quero parecer desesperado. - Harry concordou, embora estivesse desesperado.

-Harry, por que você simplesmente não... esquece ela?- Hermione sugeriu timidamente, olhando o marido em busca de apoio.

Mas, Rony parecia indeciso. Como se travasse uma luta interior. Ele então ficou de pé, parecendo decidido, e saiu da cozinha.

-Harry, tem algo que quero te mostrar. - o ruivo falou, entrando de novo na cozinha, com um pergaminho enrolado na mão.

-Rony, o que você está fazendo?- Hermione perguntou nervosa.

-Ele tem o direito de saber. O Harry é um adulto, Hermione, tem que tomar as próprias decisões. E ele é tambpem nosso melhor amigo. É melhor ele saber, para o bem dele.

-Rony, isso é muito ruim! Você sabe como o Harry é...- Hermione exitou olhando o amigo que a olhava curioso.- ele tem exageros de emoção. E você sabe disso, Harry! - ela exclamou se defendendo.

-Mesmo assim, Hermione. Você acha que ele pode continuar assim, no escuro? Chorando porque acha que ela o traiu?

-Traição é melhor do que o que ela fez.- Hermione resmungou.

-Talvez. Mas, isso quem vai decidir é o Harry.

-O que está acontecendo?- Harry exclamou finalmente.- O que quer que seja, eu quero saber! É a minha vida! É a pessoas que eu amo! Imagine se isso estivesse acontecendo com você dois!

-Você tem razão, Rony.- Hermione murmurou encarando a própria xícara de chá.- Ele tem o direito de saber.

Rony então, pálido, estendeu o pergaminho para o amigo.

-Recebemos isso a dois dias. Não sabíamos o que fazer.  
-De quem é?- Harry perguntou, recebendo e abrindo o pergaminho.

-Leia.- Rony insistiu, abraçando a esposa.

_"Caros Sr. e Sra. Weasley,  
A Srta. Luna Lovegood apagou sua relação com o Sr. Harry Potter, de sua memória. Ela não possui nenhuma lembrança do incidente. Por favor, nunca mencionem nada com ela. Obrigado.  
LACUNA INC."  
_  
-Ok.- Harry respirou profundamente. Mesmo assim se sentia tonto, as letras da carta desaparecendo- O que é isso?

-Nós não sabemos ao certo.- Rony murmurou.

-É um lugar que faz... coisas.- Hermione lamentou- Oh, Harry! Eu sinto muito!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harry caminhava pelas ruas de Londres com o pergaminho ainda na mão. Entrou em um prédio de três andares, muito velho, entre um banco e uma loja de roupas. Tinha certeza que era um lugar bruxo, pelos trouxas que passavam sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Havia apenas uma placa com o nome LACUNA INC., sem maiores explicações.

Harry entrou. havia uma sala e espera e pessoas com sacolas contendo todo o tipo de coisas. Coisas de cachorro, de casa, como fotos, livros xícaras, coisas de vários tipos e tamanhos. Em uma mesa, uma mocinha loira recebia corujas e escrevia em pedaços de pergaminho. Harry se aproximou da mesa e viu penas de repetição escrevendo sozinhas, bilhetes iguais ao que Rony e Hermione haviam recebido, apenas com diferentes nomes. Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação ruim.

-Posso ajuda-lo? - a atendente perguntou sem erguer a cabeça.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter e eu...- Harry cochichou tentando não chamar a atenção das pessoas.

-Oh, Harry Potter!- a atendende pulou agitada, estendendo a mão para Harry e a apertando com força, o olhar indo diretamente para a cicatriz dele. Porém, ninguém mais olhou, todos pareciam perdidos em lembranças tristes, que queriam esquecer- Muito prazer em conhece-lo! Sou Mary Standford! É realmente um prazer!

-Ah, obrigado! O prazer é meu também.- Harry respondeu constrangido.- Eu tenho hora marcada com o Dr...

-Dr. Mierzwiak.- Mary respondeu sorridente.- Sim! É claro! Me lembro. Poderia, por favor me acompanhar?

Eles subiram as escadas, conversando. Ou pelo menos Mary tentava conversar.

-Como está se sentindo hoje, Sr. Potter?- ela perguntou alegremente.

-Não muito bem, na verdade.- ele respondeu sincero.

-Boo! - uma porta se abriu e um homem de óculos saiu, mas parou ao ver Harry, parecendo constrangido.

-Stan! Não faça isso!- Mary reclamou, batendo nele com a prancheta que carregava.- Eu estou trabalhando!

-Desculpe.- Stan respondeu com voz grossa., os olhos correndo para a cicatriz de Harry, e ele pareceu aind amais contrangido.

Harry então foi conduzido a uma sala cheia de livros e bugigagas. Um senhor de meia- idade esperava sentado do outro lado da mesa. Ele estendeu a mão para Harry, se levantando, Harry a apertou.

-Sr. Potter, é um prazer conhece-lo.

-Obrigado.- Harry retrucou, se sentando na cadeira que o médico lhe apontava.- Eu vim vê-lo por causa deste bilhete.

O Dr. Mierzwiak recebeu o pergaminho, e quando acabou de ler, suspirou.

-Me desculpe, Sr. Potter. Não era para o senhor ter visto isso.

-Mas, o que foi isso? O que aconteceu?

-Somos uma empresa nova, Sr. Potter. Legaliazada pelo Ministério da Magia. Com tecnologia trouxa e magia, desenvolvemos um método de apagara apenas selecionadas memórias, fazendo com que as pessoas esqueçam somente o que querem esquecer. O que é muito mais sofisticado que um feitiço ou uma simples poção do esquecimento. Nossos arquivos são confidenciais, então não poderei lhe mostrar nenhuma prova concreta, Sr. Potter. Mas, o que quero dizer, é que a Srta. Lovegood não estava feliz. E queria continuar em frente. E nós tornamos isso possível.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-"... a Srta. Lovegood não estava feliz. E queria continuar em frente. E nós tornamos isso possível."- Harry repetiu tudo o que o médico lhe dissera, para Rony e Hermione. - O que isso quer dizer? Eu sou o cara mais legal com quem ela já saiu. Senão for o único!

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar. Hermione estendeu a mão por cima do balcão, pondo-a por cima da mão de Harry, para conforta-lo.

-O que posso dizer, Harry? Você sabe que a Luna é...- ela exitou - um pouco estranha. Eu sei que apaga-lo foi a maior besteira que já passou pela cabeça dela. Mas, ela fez e está acabado.

-Acabado?- Harry murmurou, finalmente percebendo o que aquilo significava.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Quando chegou no carro, Harry teve que lutar para abrir a porta amassada. Frustado, e triste começou a chutar, desesperado, o carro.

-Por que! Por que! Por que fez isso comigo, Luna!

NA- Eu sei que demorei para atualisar, me desculpem. Eu ando ocupada com o vestibular, e a fic está escrita em um caderno, então eu tenho que passar para o computador para depois atualisar. O que dá muio trabalho. Espero que estejam gostando pelo menos, comentem por favor! Beijos, Mary


	4. O Procedimento

**N/A**- Essa fic é dividida em duas partes: Uma foca no Harry, e a outra nele e na Luna. Então se ela não aparecer no começo, não se preocupem que não me esqueci dela. No próximo capítulo, aliás, ela vai aparecer. Beijos.

xxx

Harry forçou seu caminho na clínica, a assistente Mary tentando impedi-lo. Ele abriu a porta da sala sem se importar em bater.

-Me desculpe, Dr. Mierzwiak. - Mary exclamou ao surpreso médico - Eu avisei que estamos muito ocupados hoje. Mas, ele não quis esperar.

-Tudo bem, Mary. Não tem problema. Por favor, sente-se Sr. Potter. O que deseja?

Harry se sentou, tremendo, a garganta apertada. Às vezes, valia a pena ser Harry Potter.

-Eu... eu quero começar esse tratamento de uma vez.- Harry falou, seguro, esperando que o médico não notasse o leve tremido em sua voz.- Se puder, agora mesmo.

xxxxx

Em casa Harry pegou um saco de lixo, e começou a recolher coisas pela casa, lembrando-se do que o médico lhe aconselhara na clínica. Cada obejeto que recolhia, antes traziam felizes recordações, que agora ele planejava esquecer.

"A primeira coisa que você precisav afzer, Sr. Potter " a voz do Dr. Mierzwiak dizia "é ir para casa e coletar qualquer e toda coisa associe com a Srta. Lovegood Tudo! Nós usamos esses obejtos para criar um mapa da Srta. Lovegood em seu cérebro. Então, nós precisamos de... hum, roupas, fotos, presentes, livros que vocês compraram juntos. Nós queremos esvaziar sua casa, esvaziar sua vida, da Srta. Lovegood."

Harry parou por um momento. Entre os livros, fotos dos dois juntos, milhares delas, em que eles sorriam no parque em um piquinique no gelo, patinando, cantando, procurando (inutilmente, ele sabia) por bufadores de Chifre-Enrugado na floresta, ele achara uma foto de Luna com 14 anos. Ele exitou por um momento, fora na época em que eles haviam se conhecido. Então, a pôs no saco junto com roupas, brincos, livros (incluindo o de Constelações que ela lhe dera de aniversário, e ele achara bem interessante), jogos, uma caneca brega com a foto dos dois, e tudo o mais que fazia parte da história deles juntos.

"Depois que o mapeamento for feito," a voz voltou " meus técnicos irão à sua casa apagar sua memória, e o senhor vai acordar na manhão seguinte e vai se encontrar em casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma nova vida eserando pelo senhor"

Harry se encaminhou para a clínica carregando dois sacos gigantes, estava tão distraído que quase fora atropelado por um carro, ao atravessar a rua. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia se concentrar. Logo que entrou foi quase imediatamente recebido pelo médico.

-Está um pouco cheio, por causa do dia dos namorados.- o Dr. Mierzwiak exclareceu sorrindo. Ele então abriu a porta de uma sala.

Uma senhora muito velha chorava sentada em uma cadeira, uma varinha encostada de cada lado da cabeça. Uma vitrola tocando uma valsa, e uma foto magicamente ampliada a sua frente.

-Esse é Stan.- o médico continuou - Um dos nossos melhores técnicos. Ela vai lidar com seu caso hoje à noite.

Harry então reparou no rapaz que esperava na porta, os olhos em sua cicatriz. O mesmo rapaz que assustara a atendende Mary, em sua primeira visita a clínica.

É um enorme prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Potter. - o rapaz sorriu radiante, sacudindo o braço inteiro de Harry, e arrumando os óculos na ponte do nariz, nervosamente.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter, e eu quero apagar de minha memória Luna Lovegood.- Harry disse lentamente na sala do Dr. Mierzwiak, para a caixa de gravação bruxa, aberta em cima da mesa, e gravando tudo o que ele dizia.

-Muito bem. - o médico aprovou, em uma voz que ao mesmo tempo consolava, e o incentivava a continuar.- Agora, me diga sobre, hum, Luna.

-Eu... eu tinha acabado uma relação muito longa com uma mulher chamada Gina Weasley. E meus melhores amigos me convidaram para essa festa na praia, para tentar me animar. Eles convidaram várias pessoas, algumas que eu não via desde a Grande Guerra. Isso foi a uns dois anos atrás. E entre essas pessoas, eu reencontrei Luna. Nós nos conhecemos em Hogwarts, eu tinha 15 anos na época. Ela sempre me consolava, naquela época, e ali não podia ser diferente. Mesmo que fizesse anos que não nos víamos.

Um barulho o distraiu. Harry se virou automaticamente e viu um rapaz bem novo, recolhendo as pastas que haviam caído no chão.

-Me desculpe.- ele murmurou, levantando a cabeça brevemente, antes de recolher tudo e ir embora.

xxx

-Nós vamso começar com suas lembranças mais recentes.- o médico explicou, enquanto examinava a pressão de Harry, para ver se a saúde dele estava dentro dos limites de segurança.- E trabalhar para trás. Tem um núcleo em cada uma de nossas memórias, e quando esse núcleo é destruído, nossas lembranças começam a desaparecer. Quando você acordar na manhã seguinte, todas as memórias terão desaparecido, como em um sonho.

-Tem algum risco de dano cerebral?- Harry perguntou preocupado.

-Tecnicamente falando o procedimento é um dano cerebral. Mas, não vai ser nada grave. Apenas como dormir depos de uma noite de bebida.

xxx

Harry se sentou na mesma cadeira que vira a velha senhora chorando. Stan ajustou as duas varinhas em sua cabeça. Elas davam um sensação incomoda de pressão, e de hostilidade. Harry não estava nem um pouco confortável, mas não tinha escolha. Olhando em volta para se distrair, Harry poderia jurar que estava em uma clínica trouxa, com fios e computadores, se não fosse a falta de tomadas, e as varinhas contra sua cabeça.

-Confortável?- Stan perguntou. - O que estamos fazendo agora, Sr. Potter, é criando um mapa de seu cérebro, para saber onde está localizada cada memória.

-Ok, vamos começar. Temos que terminar isso para finalizarmos à noite.- O Dr. Mierzwiak o interrompeu.

-Eu preciso que o senhor reaja a esses objetos, por favor.- Stan pediu, tirando da sacola uma foto dele com Luna, e a aumentando, pondo na mesa em frente a Harry. Este sentiu uma contração engraçada no estômago, mas Stan não percebeu - Apenas concentre-se na memória, não precisa falar. Falando às vezes deixamos um detalhe importante de fora.

Harry olhou atentamente a foto, onde ele e Luna sorriam radiantes. Era um dia ensolarado no parque, no outono, e ele a carregava nas costas. Agora podia entender o que a velha senhora sentira, ao saber que nunca mais veria ou lembraria de nada daquilo. A cada novo objeto harry se sentia mais agoniado e triste. Era como se sua vida estivesse passando por seus olhos, bons e maus momnetos, que nunca mais voltariam. Parecia que tudo o que via ou oucia era 'Próximo item. Próximo item!'. As coisas começaram a ficar estranhamente embaraçadas, e ele ouviu uma voz vinda de lugar nenhum, já que nem Stan nem o médico mexiam a boca, obeservando-o atentamente.

-Ei! Patrick, me faça um favor.- a voz dizia.

xxx

-Ei! Patrick, me faça um favor.- Stan pediu sentado em frente ao computador, na casa de Harry Potter, que dormia em sua cama. Uma carinha em cada lado da cabeça, conectadas ao computador, apagando suas memórias. - Pode checar os fios?

-Ok.- Patrick, se baixou olhando embaixo da mesa, para checar os fios.- Parece tudo certo.

-Tem certeza?- Stan insistiu, apertnado o botão, e as varinhas apagaram mais uma memória.

xxx

Harry se viu no consultório do médico, de pijamas. Mas, estava sozinho, embora pudesse ouvir uma voz distante dizendo:

-Tecnicamente falando o procedimento é um dano cerebral. Mas, não vai ser nada grave. Apenas como dormir depos de uma noite de bebida.

Confuso Harry olhou em volta, e sorriu aliviado.

-Aí está você! - ele riu aliviado, vendo o doutor. Mas, o médico não respondeu, como se não o tivesse ouvido. Harry então levantou a cabeça e sentiu sua respiração parar na garganta. Estava de pé ali, mas também estava sentado na cadeira, fazendo um mapa de suas lembranças.

-O quê! - deixou escapar..- O que eu estou fazendo aqui e lá? Oh, dejá vù. Dejá vù! Isso é tão estranho...

O médico então começou a falar, e as mesmas palavras começaram a sair da boca de Harry, como se ele as lembrasse de cor.

-Ok, vamos começar. Temos que terminar isso para finalizarmos à noite.

-Eu já estou dentro de minha cabeça!- Harry percebeu subtamente, uma contração no estômago. Só podia ser, estava revivendo algo que acreditava acabar de ter acontecido, mas que deveria ter acontecido muito antes. Era a pior sensação do mundo, mais estranha do que viajar no tempo. E até mais confusa.

-Eu suponho que sim.- o médico respondeu de repente olhando ao redor.- É, é o que parece.- Então voltou-se para o outro Harry, como se nada daquilo o surpreendesse. Nós vamos nos livrar dos objetos que estão aqui, de forma que não se preocupe com a presença misteriosa de um deles em sua casa.

-Patrick! - ele ouviu novamente a voz misteriosa, chamando.

-Patrick?- repetiu, aquilo lhe lembrava algo.

-Por que tem tantos fios?- uma voz jovem respondeu, e ele reconheceu ser a do menino que derrubara as pastas. Uma lembranças que ele revivera a pouco tempo.

-É o equipamento.- Stan respondeu, mas o Stan da memória não abriu a boca.

-Isso ajuda?- Patrick perguntou.

Então Harry estava de novo sentado na cadeira, que estava do lado de fora do prédio, vendo a si mesmo distraído, com duas sacolas na mão, atravessando a rua e quase sendo atropelado. De repente, estava novamente no escritório, na sala de espera, Stan colocando a xícara em frente a ele. Mary, que não deveria estar ali pelo que ele recordava, perguntou:

-Como está se sentindo hoje, Sr. Potter?

Então, tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido. Diante de seus olhos, Harry viu lembranças disconectas e confusas, se desenrolando em uma velocidade absurda. Ele mal podia reconhecer as memórias, pessoas. Tudo estava se tornando um borrão, e vozes diziam coisas, algumas técnicas, outras trechos das cartas que ele recebera de Luna, 'Ontem foi incrível, Harry. Quem sabe não podiamos sair de novo amanhã, se você prefirir visitar outra pessoa.'. Ele estava ficando enjoado, a cabeça começando a doer. E como tudo começara, sem aviso, também terminou.

xxx

-Ei, cuidado!- Stan gritou para Patrick, se levantando e o puxando para longe - Saí daí! Vamos, saí!

-O que? - Patrick perguntou se levantando e batendo a cabeça na mesa.- Ai!

-Pare de mexer no que não sabe!- Stan reclamou.- Esse é Harry Potter. Você não quer ficar conhecido como o cara que cozinhou o cérebro de Harry Potter, ou quer? Fazer o que Você-Sabe-Quem não pode.

-Está tudo bem.- Patrick respondeu calmo, se afastando dos fios, e massagiando a cabeça.

-Ok.- Stan apertou o botão.- Mais uma memória apagada.

-Esse lugar é um lixo, não é?- Patrick comentou, olhando em volta

-É um apartamento, Patrick.- Stan respondeu tentando manter a paciência.

-Patrick.- Harry adormecido murmurou, mas ninguém ouviu.

-É sem vida. Muito limpo e organizado.- Patrick reclamou, passando o dedo em um móvel, e não encontrando nenhum traço de pó.

-Vamos superar isso, ok?- Stan pediu, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.- Temos uma longa noite pela frente.

**N/A**- Entenderam? Bem confuso, não é? Mas, muito divertido. Desde o capítulo 2 as memórias e coisas que estão realmente acontecendo se misturam. E assim vai até o penultimo capítulo da fic. E aih, vocês vão entender tudo. Já tem algumas dicas bem disfarçadas aih, hehehehe. Espero que estejam gostando. Se não entenderem algo, podem reclamar comigo. Beijos pra todos, Mary.

**Matheus**, imagine que vou ficar brava com você! D Obrigada pela coisa dos reviews (eu nem sabia que aquilo existia), e eu adoraria arranjar alguém para betar a fic para mim, já que não tenho tempo. Como eu faço? E estou muito feliz que tenha lido minha fic, e gostado, porque também gostei da sua, que li já faz um tempinho.Hehehe, beijos.


	5. Te apagando

Harry se viu sentado em uma poltrona, tentando ler um livro, o relógio anunciando 3 da manhã. 'Foi a última vez que te vi'. Harry pensou, sem desgrudar o rosto do livro. Aquilo era uma memória, e eles sabiam que não poderia fazer nada para modifica-la, por mais que quisesse. A porta do apartamento se abriu e Luna entrou. Ela estava toda suja de lama e folhas. Entrou no quarto e se sentou no chão, na frente dele.

- Eu meio que... bati seu carro. Desculpe.- ela murmurou.

- Você estava dirigindo no escuro, de novo? Sem acender os faróis do carro? - Harry perguntou muito bravo. Odiava quando ela fazia aquilo, e se ela batesse realmente o carro e se machucasse, ou pior, morresse? Por que ela era incapaz de ver as conseqüências de seus atos?

- Você sabe que os Bufadores do Chifre enrugado não gostam de luz. - ela explicou frustada, depois de mais uma busca infrutífera.- Então, a busca precisa ser no escuro total.

- No meio da floresta? Você é totalmente irresponsável! Você podia ter batido em uma árvore e se machucado, ou quem sabe atropelado um animal. E vai saber se não atropelou! - ele exclamou, cansado daquela loucura de Bufador do Chifre Enrugado. Por que ela tinha que acreditar tanto nesse tipo de coisa?

-Eu não atropelei ninguém!- ela exclamou horrorizada - Você só está dizendo essas coisas, porque está aborrecido por eu não ter te levado junto.

- Oh, sim! Eu estou morrendo de inveja por não ter ido procurar, no meio da floresta, no total escuro, por um animal que nem existe! - ele explodiu.

- Como assim, não existe? - ela exclamou branca, ficando de pé. - Você sabe tanto quanto eu que eles existem!

- Não, eu não sei! Eu não acredito neles. Eles são mais uma besteira que você inventou na sua cabeça de lunática! Mais uma coisa que te põe em risco e acaba com sua vida de pessoa normal! - ele gritou, e se arrependeu imediatamente. Ela ficou pálida, lágrimas encheram seus olhos, então se virou e saiu do apartamento. Harry ficou de pé em um pulo, e saiu correndo atrás dela.- Loony! Espere!

- Não me chame de Loony!- ela chorou, furiosa, secando as lágrimas nas costas das mãos, sem parar de andar, continuando num ritmo acelerado.

- Luna! Me desculpe! Eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas.- ele falou desesperado, a imagem dela começando a piscar, aparecendo e desaparecendo da lembrança.

- Não queria, mas disse. Eu posso ser estranha, Harry, e acreditar em um monte de coisas que as pessoas acham besteira. Mas, você me magoou muito, e eu sei a hora de ir embora.

- Eu estava bravo e preocupado com você, sei lá. Me desculpe, por favor.- ele continuou pedindo, mas a distância entre eles parecia apenas aumentar, e tudo ficou embaçado. Ele a perdeu de vista, e ao longe ouviu uma porta bater. - Luna?

- Outra memória que desapareceu.- Stan sorriu, apertando o botão.- Mary está vindo aqui, hoje à noite.- disse casualmente.

- É?- Patrick perguntou, pouco interessado.

- É. Achei que você gostaria de saber.

- Eu gosto da Mary, até curto quando ela vem nos visitar. Só que ela não parece gostar muito de mim.

- Ela acha que você é okay. - Stan respondeu evasivo, sem tirar os olhos do computador. Sabia que aquilo era mentira, Mary não suportava Patrick. E mesmo ele, Stan, tinha dificuldade de ter paciência com o outro, algumas vezes.

- Então, acho que deveria convidar minha namorada também. Eu tenho uma namorada agora.

- Faça o que quiser.- Stan deu de ombros.

- Eu tinha te contado da minha namorada?

- Pode pegar uma cerveja pra mim, por favor?- Stan interrompeu, pouco interessado. Patrick provavelmente havia se dado com uma qualquer, e já a considerava a pobre garota sua namorada.

- Claro!- Patrick se levantou, pegando a cerveja na cozinha, e voltando correndo para perto de Stan, embora o apartamento fosse pequeno, com apenas quatro cômodos.- E aí, eu já tinha contado?

- Patrick, a gente tem que se concentrar aqui.

- O problema é que ... a situação é estranha. - Patrick continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido Stan - A situação de minha namorada é estranha, quero dizer.

- Claro! Tenho certeza que é!- Stan riu, tomando um gole de cerveja, procurando a próxima memória para ser apagada.

Harry saiu do prédio e viu Luna no fim da rua, ela andava muito rápido. Olhando em volta, viu seu carro e correu para ele.

- Você tem que estar brincando.- Harry gritou furioso, a lateral direita do carro estava arruinada. Mas, não tinha tempo de lamentar o carro. Entrou e dirigiu até ela. - Luna! Me deixe pelo menos leva-la para casa, está tarde e frio, e você está sozinha,

- Vai embora, Harry. - ela pediu calmamente, mas com muito sofrimento, tentando secar as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

Harry ouviu um enorme barulho, carros caiam do céu em volta, assim como pedaços das casas e dos telhados. Mas, ele não se importava. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Haviam destruído o núcleo da memória, que desaparecia, desmoronando a sua volta.

- Ei! Sabe o que estou fazendo? - ele gritou, mas ela pareceu não ouvir. - Estou te apagando de minha memória, e estou feliz com isso!- mas, ele não estava. O que sentia era falsa alegria de vingança, que ao mesmo tempo o fazia se sentir mal e envergonhado. - Afinal, você fez isso comigo primeiro! Eu não acredito que fez isso comigo! - ele murmurou furioso, saindo do carro em seguida. Luna estava virando a esquina - Luna! Você pode me ouvir? De manhã você terá ido embora. O perfeito final para essa história ridícula.

Ele chegou na esquina, mas estava vazia. Quando se virou para seu carro, viu que ele estava estacionado, e andando do outro lado do quarteirão, caminhando para a esquina, estava Luna. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. Mesmo assim, a seguiu.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com uma garota se sentir atraída por mim? - a voz de Patrick soou na cabeça de Harry. Ele odiava essa parte do processo, o sono não o impedia de se manter surdo ao que acontecia a sua volta, fora de sua cabeça.

- Não, é só engraçado.- Stan respondeu.

- O quê? Quem você acha mais bonito, eu ou esse cara?

- Vamos nos concentrar, Patrick, por favor.- Stan insistiu.- Além do mais, esse é Harry Potter. O garoto-que-Sobreviveu-umas-mil-vezes. Ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa entre as garotas.

- Lembra da garota da semana passada? A dos olhos grandes? - Patrick perguntou.

- Aquela garota?- Stan perguntou- É a garota dele!

- Essa mesmo.- Patrick concordou.

- Bem, ela era. A gente cuidou disso.- Stan riu.

Harry, que estivera prestando atenção na conversa, chegou na outra esquina, para se ver novamente ao lado de seu carro, Luna se afastando para o lado oposto. Falou um palavrão em voz alta, não havia jeito de mudar a memória. Ele não a seguira depois dessa esquina, na vida real, e por isso não podia faze-lo em sua lembrança. Tudo o que podia fazer era vê-la ir embora, de novo.

- Eu meio que me apaixonei por ela aquela noite.- Patrick esclareceu para Stan.

Stan riu, mexendo no teclado.

- O que foi?- Patrick perguntou.

- Ela estava inconsciente, cara.- Stan riu mais.

- Mas, ela é linda... - e Patrick se levantou, completando em um cochicho secreto.- E eu roubei uma calcinha dela.

- O quê? - Stan parou de digitar, olhando para Patrick chocado. Ele era estranho, mas não podia ser tão estranho assim!

- Qual o problema? Não é como se... eu quero dizer, estava na gaveta. Limpa e tudo!

- Pára! Não diz que fez besteira, eu não quero ouvir essa história.

- Mas, estava limpa!

- Pára! Eu não quero ouvir. Não me conta essas coisas. A gente tem que trabalhar.

- Está certo, se acalme.

Na rua Harry ouvia a conversa, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, sempre chegando na mesma esquina que deixara para trás. Ali, não havia saída, e isso o estava deixando frustrado.

Então, de repente ele estava em casa, sentado no sofá ao lado de Luna. Ela tinha fitas verdes em todo o cabelo. Ambos comiam comida chinesa. Ela olhava o aparelho no canal trouxa com interesse, sugando o macarrão. Harry sorriu, quase se esquecera o quão doce ela podia ser.

- E tem mais... - uma voz fraca falou e Harry suspirou, prestando atenção.

- E tem mais... - Patrick falou, enquanto entrava na cozinha - Depois que apagamos a memória dela... eu meio que a visitei no dia seguinte, no trabalho, e a chamei para sair.

Harry ficou de pé, ouvia vozes um pouco fora de sintonia vindo do apartamento, da sala e da cozinha. Luna continuava sentada, como se não ouvisse nada. Ele chegou na cozinha, que estava vazia.

- Patrick, você tem idéia de como isso é antiético?- Stan continuou, enquanto Patrick voltava da cozinha, comendo.

- Não é tão ruim. O quê? Não me olha assim, tira essa expressão da sua cara.

- Patrick, você roubou a calcinha dela.

Patrick então caiu na risada, e foi acompanhado em seguida por Stan.

Harry voltou para a sala, onde ouvia risadas, mas não viu ninguém. Não podiam estar usando capas de invisibilidade, porque se estivessem, Luna os teria ouvido também. Mas ela parecia perdida em um mundo paralelo, como sempre fazia. Além do mais, mesmo que fosse na direção das vozes, Harry não conseguia encontrar nada sólido ali, além de suas coisas.

- Tem alguém aqui.- Harry disse a Luna.- E ele roubou sua calcinha.

- Sério? Eu não vejo ninguém.- ela respondeu olhando em volta curiosa. Então a voz dela pareceu sair de sintonia.- Pode pegar meus óculos especiais para eu checar? Estão na minha mesa de cabeceira.

Harry olhou novamente para a cozinha, e quando voltou os olhos para Luna, viu que o apartamento estava vazio. Ele já não segurava o pacote de comida chinesa, e nem os pauzinhos. Então, como se fosse empurrado, caiu na poltrona que apareceu do nada.

- Harry, você viu minhas botas?- Luna perguntou olhando em volta.- Ah, aqui estão!- ela exclamou as vendo perto da porta.

- Onde você está indo?

- Procurar Bufadores. - ela respondeu, calçando as botas. - Volto mais tarde. - e saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

E de repente, eles estavam juntos, de braços dados, no Beco Diagonal. Luna parou para fazer carinho na cabeça de um bebê, que estava no colo dos pais. Eles a olharam desconfiados, mas ela não reparou, sorrindo feliz.

- Onde você quer ir agora?- Harry perguntou.

- Eu quero ter um bebê. - Luna respondeu sorridente.

- Vamos falar nisso mais tarde.- respondeu corando, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Por que mais tarde? Eu quero ter um bebê o mais rápido possível. Já imaginou Harry, uma pessoinha só nossa? Que jogasse quadribol como você, e fosse para a Corvinal como eu?

- Eu... eu acho que ainda não estamos preparados para isso.

- Você não está preparado.

- Luna, você acha que poderia cuidar de um bebê?

- O que você quis dizer com isso?- Luna perguntou, soando magoada.

- Eu não quero falar disso agora.- Harry insistiu, sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Por que? Você costumava a confiar em mim. Agora nós nem conversamos mais.- ela o soltou, brava. Toda a rua parou para olha-los.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso aqui.- Harry falou baixo, tentando não chamar mais atenção.

- Pois saiba que eu faria uma ótima, mãe. – insistiu.

- Tenho certeza que sim, Loony.

- Não me ache esquisita e incapaz, como todos os outros. - pediu desesperada.- Não você!

E com isso foi embora, sem esperá-lo, antes que Harry pudesse responder. Ele a seguiu, triste. Odiava discutir com ela! E isso estava acontecendo com tanta freqüência ultimamente. Tentou bloquear as pessoas na rua, que o encaravam e cochichavam sem disfarçar. Parecia que estava funcionando. Tudo estava desaparecendo. A feira, Luna, a voz dela. Tudo desaparecia em um borrão.

N/A- Eu sei que está um pouco confuso, mas logo as coisas vão se acertar, e ficar mais bonitinhas. Beijos, Mary


	6. Mary

A campainha tocou e Patrick se levantou para atender. Ao abrir a porta viu Mary, esperando encostada no batente. Ela o olhou de cima abaixo, sem sorrir de volta.

- Ah, é você. Oi, Patrick.

- Oi, Mary, como vai? - ele perguntou, mas ela entrou sem responder, indo até Stan e o beijando. Então, se virou e viu Harry deitado na cama. - Pobre, Harry Potter. E eu achava que ele não tinha problemas, sendo tão famoso e tudo mais.

- Você aceita? - Stan perguntou, oferecendo uma garrafa de cerveja-amanteigada.

- Hum, vocês não tem alguma coisa de verdade para beber? - ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei, ainda não checamos.- Stan respondeu.

- Eu posso ir lá ver. - Patrick se ofereceu, mas Mary não o escutou, indo para a cozinha.

Quando a viu pelas costas, Patrick sussurrou para Stan.

- Mary me odeia! Eu nunca tive jeito com as mulheres.

- Talvez se você parasse de roubar as calcinhas delas.- sugeriu Stan, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

Mary entrou na sala, com uma garrafa e dois copos na mão.

- Vocês falam muito alto, para quem cochicha. - ela riu, estendendo um copo de Uísque de Fogo para Stan, e ficando com o outro. - Oh, Patrick. Desculpe-me, não peguei para você. Mas, você não queria mesmo, não é?

- Não, está tudo bem.- Patrick respondeu, tentando parecer simpático.

Mary então ergueu o copo, brindando:

- "Abençoados os que esquecem, porque aproveitam até mesmo seus equívocos." - ela recitou, de cor.

E ela e Stan viraram os copos, de uma só vez. Foi o bastante para fazer seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e eles tossirem, como forma de melhorar o gosto deixado pela bebida.

- Bom uísque. - Mary riu - Li uma frase muito boa sobre isso no Bartlett´s, mas não me lembro qual agora.

- O que é o Bartlett´s? - Patrick perguntou curioso.

- É um livro de frases famosas, Patrick. - Stan respondeu, voltando a atenção para o computador.

- Eu acho que o Harold vai estar lá um dia.- Mary comentou, afundando em uma poltrona, bebendo outro gole do Uísque de Fogo.

- É claro que vai.- Patrick concordou- Harold é puro Bartlett´s.

Stan desviou os olhos para Patrick, e sem querer derrubou algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, que estavam em cima da mesa. Elas caíram fazendo o maior barulho, enquanto Patrick e Mary riam:

- Tem como ele acordar? - Mary perguntou preocupada, apontando para Harry.

- Você não pode acordá-lo. - Patrick riu - De jeito nenhum.

Era uma manhã de sábado chuvosa, e Harry estava deitado na cama, de olhos fechados, se sentindo muito sonolento. Luna, estava sentada a seu lado, segurando uma xícara com a foto dos dois, cheia do chocolate quente que ela aprendera a fazer com a avó, e o qual ele gostava tanto. Recebeu um beijo na bochecha da namorada, que ficou passando a mão por seus cabelos.

- Hum...- ele riu, sem abrir os olhos. Era tão bom ficar assim com ela.

- Você não me conta mais nada, Harry. - Luna lamentou, deitando e encostando seu rosto contra o dele - Eu sou um livro aberto. Te conto tudo. Cada coisa maluca e embaraçosa! Coisas que não poderia contar nem a meu pai. E você não confia mais em mim.

- Claro que confio. - ele murmurou, não querendo se mexer. Estava tão bom ali.

- Então, por que não conversa mais comigo?

- É que... não tem o que falar. Nós passamos tanto tempo juntos, que não há mais nada a dizer.

Luna se sentou, e ele se virou para encara-la, vendo que ela estava triste.

- Esse é o problema, Harry. Antes você me falava de tudo, coisas chatas e interessantes, só para falar comigo. E eu adorava ouvir, só porque era você falando. Agora, você não diz mais nada. Você mudou.

- Me desculpe, Luna. - ele falou, sem saber o que dizer, a abraçando.

- Eu queria saber tanto o que você está pensando. - ela sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste. - Só para saber se ainda me ama.

- É claro que amo!- ele respondeu, tentando acalmá-la.

Mas ela se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ele voltou a se deitar, fechando os olhos. Antes, quando a via triste, também se sentia triste, porém, agora ficava aborrecido. Por que ela chorava tanto, nos últimos tempos, quando o assunto era sobre eles? Por que eles não podiam mais ser o que eram, no começo do namoro?

De repente, Harry estava sentado em um restaurante, Luna sentada do outro lado da mesa. Ele sabia que era a terceira vez que almoçavam ali, na semana. E ficavam em silêncio, sem assunto ou trocas de olhar. Apenas ali, cada um pensando em uma coisa. Ele sentia falta do tempo em que riam juntos. Riam das mesas, das pessoas, do restaurante. Qualquer coisa era uma desculpa para se divertirem. Agora, Harry olhou em volta, eram como aqueles casais em volta, pareciam mortos. 'Eu não posso agüentar isso' ele pensou triste 'Não eu e a Luna'.

No apartamento de Harry, para sua alegria, Patrick descobriu uma linha de telefone. Escondido, ele tirou da mochila o aparelho que costumava ficar naquele lugar. Quando Stan não estava olhando, ele roubara algumas das coisas de Harry, das que iam para o lixo, para tentar conquistar Luna mais rápido com as coisas que ela compartilhara com o ex-namorado. E no meio de todas as coisas que haviam retirado da casa de Luna, e da casa de Harry, ele havia notado um telefone. O que não era muito comum no mundo bruxo. Por isso, dera o telefone de Luna, de presente, de volta para ela e carregava aquele aparelho de Harry sempre com ele. Aqueles eram telefones especiais, sabia, que apenas faziam ligação um com o outro. Por isso, ao retirar o fone do gancho, ouviu a chamada ser feita instantaneamente.

- Patrick, vamos terminar logo com isso. - Stan pediu da sala, ainda sentado no computador. - Patrick!

- Alô, Loony?

Harry ergueu a cabeça, estava ouvindo as vozes de novo. Todos a sua volta, no restaurante, permaneciam imperturbáveis, como se não pudessem ouvir nada. E não podiam mesmo, as vozes estavam fora de sua cabeça. Ele então, ouviu a voz de Luna responder, mas a garota na sua frente apenas bebia água, com a boca ocupada demais para falar.

- Oh, Patrick! - Luna exclamou chorosa - É você. Eu estou me sentindo tão mal!

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? - a voz de Patrick soou preocupada.

Harry se levantou, tentando ouvir a voz mais de perto, então viu que o restaurante havia se transformado na edição do pasquim. Ele via a mesa de papéis onde Luna estava sentada, e se viu parado em frente a ela, com um presente na mão.

- Eu não sei. Estou tão confusa. - Luna falou, de longe.

- Por que está confusa? Está tudo bem. - Patrick assegurou a ela.

Ainda segurando os talheres, Harry se aproximou da mesa de Luna, e se viu indo embora arrasado. Lembrou-se imediatamente da razão, o novo namorado, o com voz conhecida, estava lá. Ela olhava para suas costas, surpresa, então se virou para o outro novo namorado, que da onde estava, o rapaz não podia ver.

- Estou com medo. - a outra Luna, a real, falou.

- Medo de quê? - Patrick perguntou.

Harry foi até o rapaz, queria ver quem ele era, da onde o conhecia. E se pudesse, daria uma surra nele, estava cego de ciúme, sem perceber. Mas, assim que olhou para trás da pilha de papéis, não pode ver nada. 'O quê?', pensou, e deu a volta na mesa de Luna, procurando-o. Ela porém, continuava conversando com o namorado, e se não fosse pelos murmúrios de resposta que o outro dava, ele acreditaria que Luna estava apenas conversando com a pilha de papéis. Ah, se ele ao menos o tivesse visto aquele dia, poderia ter brigado com ele, tomado-a de volta, qualquer coisa.

- Eu não sei. - a voz de Luna estava chorosa. - Você me ama?

- É claro que amo!- ele respondeu.

Foi quando percebeu porque não podia ver o namorado de Luna. Ele estava em uma lembrança, se não vira o cara na vida real, não poderia vê-lo em sua memória.

- Oh, onde está a justiça do mundo? - Harry se perguntou frustrado, ainda dando voltas na mesa.

- Você me acha feia? - Luna perguntou.

Harry não resistiu e olhou a garota sentada na mesa, e sorriu, pensando no quanto a achava bonita, mesmo que ninguém mais notasse isso. Ela era delicada, e frágil. O oposto de Gina, mas tão corajosa e inteligente quanto à outra. Com algumas idéias diferentes, verdade, mas isso não a tornava menos perfeita.

- Não, você é linda! - Patrick respondeu, acordando Harry.

Ele estava de volta ao restaurante, mas este estava vazio. Havia apenas sua mesa e sua cadeira. Ele estava com a estranha sensação de que faltava algo, algo muito importante, mesmo que ele não conseguisse pensar na garota de cabelos loiros e cumpridos, e olhos enormes.

- Talvez eu devesse ir até aí. - Patrick disse.

- Não, não. Eu estou uma bagunça, Patrick. - a voz de Luna soou repentinamente mais calma.

- Me deixe ir. Eu posso te alegrar. - pediu.

- Ok. - Luna respondeu, meio hesitante.

- Até daqui a pouco, então, Loony.

Patrick então desligou, e desconectou o aparelho, guardando-o na mochila com o resto das coisas. E voltou para a sala, onde Mary cantarolava na poltrona, e Stan permanecia concentrado no monitor.

- Stan, posso sair por um tempo? Minha namorada não está muito bem.

- Mas, estamos no meio do processo de Harry Potter!

- Não, não Stan.- Mary interrompeu, se levantando da poltrona e indo para a cozinha. - Deixe-o ir, eu te ajudo.

- Viu? - Patrick sussurrou - Mary me odeia. Quer que eu vá embora.

- Então, vá embora.- Stan pediu.

Harry ouviu os passos dela e baixou o jornal que estava lendo. Ela engatinhou na cama, até chegar ao lado dele.

- Como foi o dia?- ele sorriu, recebendo um beijo.

- Olhe o que eu comprei. - Luna sorriu, tirando uma corrente do pescoço. Ali havia um pingente na cor púrpura, em forma de Lua.

- Lua! - ela exclamou feliz - É o que significa meu nome em espanhol. Além do mais, eles vão ficar perfeitos com os brincos que você me deu.

- Eu demorei a acha-los, mas comprei idênticos aos que você perdeu em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada, Harry! - ela o abraçou. - Ei! Olha o que mais eu aprendi. -ela correu para trás da cortina do quarto, e ele pode ver que o sol se punha do lado de fora. Dali, ele podia ver a sombra dela, atrás da cortina vermelha - Você consegue ver um pato? Quac-Quac?

- Hahahaha.- ele riu. Sombras, fazia muito tempo que não brincava disso. Desde que era criança. Era tão bobo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão divertido. - Eu amo a Lua, Loony!- ele riu, dando uma cambalhota na cama, achava que podia morrer de felicidade só por tê-la ali. - Ouviu isso? Eu te amo, Loony!

Então, parou de sorrir. Loony...

- Como ele podia saber que eu te chamava de Loony? - Harry perguntou, lembrando-se da conversa entre Patrick e Luna, que ouvira há pouco.

- Ele quem? - Luna perguntou, pouco curiosa - Olhe, agora é um Dragão cuspindo fogo em um carneiro. Que legal, inventei uma sombra nova! Grrr, grrr, grrr...

Harry reparou que a voz dela começava a desaparecer, como se fosse ficando distante.

- Mas, se você olhar pelo outro ângulo.- Luna continuou. - Parece você sendo perseguido pelo dragão, na sua vassoura, naquele Torneio que teve em Hogwarts, lembra? Foi antes de nos conhecermos, mas eu já te achava bem legal. O rabo do carneiro parece a cauda da sua vassoura, pegando fogo... - e a voz dela sumiu.

- Loony? - Harry chamou, a procurando atrás da cortina, mas ela não estava ali. - Luna?

Completamente bêbados, Stan e Mary estavam deitados aos pés da cama de Harry. As pernas dele próprio no meio, Mary ajustou a mão dele, como um travesseiro.

- Então, eles se chamaram 'As Esquisitonas'. - Stan dizia empolgado, adorava falar sobre sua banda favorita. - A única banda que realmente importa. Como um grito por uma reforma social, um grito por justiça e igualdade, esse nome! 'As Esquisitonas', tem que ser muito homem para se pôr esse nome em uma banda masculina. - falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não é incrível? - Mary perguntou.

- É! É uma coisa totalmente incrível!- Stan concordou, empolgado.

- O que o Harold faz pelo mundo!- Mary continuou pensativa.- É mesmo, incrível.

- É...- Stan concordou, percebendo que ela não prestara a menos atenção nele, pensando em Harold. Estava chateado, mas Mary não percebeu, e continuou falando.

- Ele dá uma nova chance para as pessoas, é lindo! Você vê um bebê, e é tão puro... tão livre, tão limpo! E os adultos são essa confusão de medos, tristezas, incertezas! E o Harold os ajuda a esquecer isso. Ele é mesmo incrível!

**N/B: E como eu ia dizendo, o tal de Patrick está dando nos nervos, não concordam? x)**

**Muito bem, se você concordam, deixem uma review, nem que seja para falar que ele é muito tarado, roubando calcinhas por aí! XD**

**N/A: E aih, a fic tah um pouco rápida e cofusa, não é? É que as memórias do Harry vão indo uma atrás da outra, e não dá para se concentrar em uma só, porque aí a fic fica muito grande. Mas, elas vão se tornando mais felizes com o tempo, conforme ele vai apagando as novas memórias, e ficando com as antigas. Quanto ao Patrick, ele é chato de propósito. Quero agradecer aos comentários, e principalmente ao Matheus, meu beta. Hehehe, valeu mesmo dude! Beijos, Mary**


	7. Patrick

Patrick parou em frente a porta da casa de Luna. Ele olhou em volta, confuso. Era tudo muito estranho naquele lugar, lembrava-se de Stan rindo quando vieram fazer o serviço. Mas ele poderia resolver isso mais tarde. Tocou a campainha e a porta se abriu, Luna parecia estar chorando por horas. Ela nem sequer o recebeu com um beijo, como uma namorada deveria fazer, simplesmente o olhou e entrou em casa de novo. Ele abaixou os braços que estendera para abraçá-la, mal-humorado e entrou fechando a porta.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou entrando na sala.

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! - Luna chorou, sentada no sofá, arrumando a varinha atrás da orelha. - Eu estou perdida! Estou assustada! Parece que estou desaparecendo!

- É claro que não está desaparecendo. - Patrick engoliu em seco, ao lembrar-se do que acontecia na casa de Harry Potter. Ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela agitou os braços sem vê-lo se aproximar, e ele se afastou quando foi acertado no rosto.

- E não é só isso!- ela continuou, ignorando a careta de dor dele.- Parece que estou envelhecendo! As coisas não fazem mais nenhum sentido para mim!

- É claro que não está ficando mais velha.- Patrick insistiu.

- Nada mais faz sentido, entende? Nada. - ela chorou, e assoou o nariz no lenço que carregava.

- Oh, Luna. Não fique assim. - falou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Nada... Patrick, nada... é como se minha vida tivesse passado, e eu estivesse dormindo. Não me lembro de ter feito nada que valesse a pena nos últimos dois anos.

- Mas, estou certo que você fez, olha você...

- Oh! - ela gritou, o interrompendo, subitamente animada. - Vamos fazer alguma coisa!

- Claro. Podemos ir dançar, ou ir ao cinema trouxa, ouvi dizer que é bem legal...

- Não. Vamos fazer um piquenique!

- Claro, semana que vem a gente pode...

- Não! Não na semana que vem. Eu preciso ir agora. É... agora! - ela falou alegre, então se virou para ele, como se implorasse - Por favor, Patrick. Eu preciso ir agora.

Stan e Mary dançavam na cama de casal, na casa de Harry Potter. O próprio Harry desacordado, sacudindo de um lado para o outro, e o som do rádio no último volume. De repente, Mary viu uma coruja batendo insistentemente na janela. Bêbada, ela abriu caminho, e tropeçando na perna de Harry, conseguiu chagar a janela. A coruja entrou, derrubou uma carta na cabeça de Stan, e partiu.

- De quem é! - Mary gritou.

Confuso, Stan desenrolou o pedaço de pergaminho, lendo rapidamente.

- É do Patrick!- ele gritou em resposta.

- O que ele quer! - Mary perguntou irritada, cruzando os braços.

- Parece que ele está com problemas com a namorada!

- Que surpreendente!- ela riu, se jogando sentada na cama.

- E ele não vai voltar essa noite! Que irresponsável!

- Que sorte nossa!- Mary gritou em reposta. Ela tomou a carta da mão de Stan, amassando-a e a jogando longe, e o beijou. Do piloto automático, veio um som fraco, enquanto outra memória de Harry era apagada.

Enquanto Luna se arrumava, trancada no quarto, Patrick revirava sua mochila. Ele tentava encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho, uma das folhas de pergaminho que Harry jogara fora, e que o fazia lembrar de um piquenique. Sorte ele ter pegado todas aquelas coisas antes que fossem para o lixo, e ter podido estudá-las. Estava sendo de muita ajuda com sua nova namorada. Ela estava em um humor bem estranho, verdade, mas ele tinha certeza que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Ele finalmente achou o que estava procurando. Era uma foto de Harry e Luna deitados no gelo, e rindo, grudada em um pedaço de pergaminho, que parecia ter pertencido a um álbum de fotografias. A foto estava intitulada 'Eu e você no gelo', e desenhado no pergaminho estava um balão, que parecia vir de Harry, que dizia: ' Eu poderia morrer agora,

Luna. Eu estou... feliz. E nunca me senti assim antes. Eu estou exatamente...'

Patrick não conseguiu acabar de ler. Os passos de Luna estavam se aproximando, e ele teve que guardar o pergaminho rapidamente, na mochila. Ela apareceu na porta, vestida com um grande casaco azul, e um cachecol que mudava de cor.

- Eu estou animada! - ela disse, vestindo o gorro com pompons.

- Eu também. - Patrick mentiu, procurando algo na mochila - Espere, tenho algo para você.

- Para mim? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Dia dos Namorados adiantado. - explicou.

E ele lhe estendeu o presente que Harry havia comprado. Ele tinha certeza que era para ela, pois no dia em que fora visitar Luna no Pasquim, ele vira o presente na mão do outro rapaz. Era sorte que ele não o tivesse visto no dia, ou estaria com problemas. Mas, Harry estava esquecendo Luna, e o presente naquele exato momento, por isso não teria que se preocupar.

- Ah! Obrigada. O que é?

- Ah... - Patrick gaguejou, então sorriu. - Abra e vamos descobrir.

Ela abriu, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela tirou da caixa grandes brincos em formato de flor, eram lírios brancos.

- É lindo!- ela sorriu, encantada com o presente.

- Você gostou? - ele perguntou animado, e surpreso. Achara o presente horroroso.

- Sim! Muito! Nunca antes me deram um presente que eu realmente gostasse. Obrigada. É como se você me conhecesse faz anos... - ela acrescentou pensativa, e o olhou como se desconfiasse que fora ele mesmo que comprara.

- E o piquenique? - ele perguntou rapidamente, incomodado com o olhar dela.

- Então, vamos.- ela suspirou, pondo os brincos e saindo de casa. E ele a seguiu, desanimado.

**N/A- Ah, eu sei que vocês odeiam o Patrick, principalmente o meu beta Matheus, e eu também. Mas, eu precisava escrever esse trecho! Mas, aproveitei pra acabar com ele. Ele apanhou, foi ignorado e ficou com cara de bobo, tudo em um capítulo só. Quanto a Luna, ela sente que o Harry a está esquecendo, não é bonitinho? Semana que vem vai ter um capítulo com cenas mais H/L, e vamos focar nas memórias do Harry novamente. É agora que começa a parte H/L de verdade. Beijos, Mary.**

**N/B – Ahh, até que eu me diverti vendo o Patrick apanhar, e aposto que todo mundo também gostou, por isso não se esqueçam de comentar, porque além de tudo a Luna ainda sabe bater de direita! XD**


	8. Eu Não Quero Mais

A chuva caia do lado de fora da sua janela, era uma cinzenta e calma manhã de domingo. O próprio Harry estava embaixo das cobertas com Luna. Estavam ali juntos, muito próximos um do outro em silêncio. Acariciava o rosto dela, o coração disparado, mesmo naquela paz. Estava tão feliz!

- Loony... - ele murmurou.

Ela era definitivamente a única pessoa que ele precisava, e com quem queria passar toda a vida, cada minuto, ao seu lado.

- Harry, você me acha feia? - ela perguntou em um tom carregado de emoção.

- Hum... - ele fez, fingindo estar pensando. A verdade é que ela era linda e delicada de uma maneira só dela, que nenhuma outra mulher poderia ter. Os olhos dela o miravam atentamente, eles eram a parte de Luna que Harry mais gostava.

- Porque quando eu era pequena, tinha certeza de que era feia. Quando fiz oito anos minha mãe me deu uma boneca muito feia, de olhos arregalados, que eu acabei achando muito parecida comigo. E eu falava para ela se tornar bonita, mas ela não me escutava!

- Luna... - ele murmurou ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela, se aproximando mais para abraçá-la, como se assim pudesse protegê-la de todo o sofrimento.

- Era como se eu pudesse muda-la, - Luna continuou, abraçando-o com força. - e magicamente pudesse me mudar também. Quebrando o feitiço de nós duas.

- Oh, Luna. - ele começou a beija-la por todo o rosto e pescoço, entre murmúrios - Linda! Linda! Linda!

- Harry, nunca me deixe. - ela pediu.

Então, ele começou a senti-la desaparecer, e começou a procura por ela debaixo das cobertas, que pareciam não ter fim.

- Por favor, me deixem guardar essa memória. - ele pedia, ainda a procurando. - Só essa! Me deixem essa, por favor!

Ainda pulando e dançando na cama com Mary, Stan ouviu o som de mais uma memória desaparecendo completamente.

Luna subiu na camada grossa de gelo, que cobria o lago, empurrando um rapaz na sua frente.

- Vamos. Eu não quero ter que segurar sua mão, Patrick. - ela riu, o empurrando. O parque estava feio aquela noite, tão diferente do normal. O gelo que cobria tudo estava meio derretido, e não havia nenhum carro passando na rodovia, que ficava ao lado. Toda a beleza parecia ter desaparecido. - Vamos!

- Espere aí. - ele pediu, tentando se equilibrar, enquanto ela corria na frente.

Ela estendeu a mão, pegando na mão enluvada dele. Estava nervosa, mas feliz. E para sua surpresa, ele correspondeu, segurando a mão dela com força. Estavam olhando as estrelas, deitados no gelo.

- Eu poderia morrer agora, Luna. - Harry comentou sorrindo. - Eu estou... feliz. Nunca me senti assim antes. Estou exatamente onde quero estar.

Ela o olhou sorrindo, ela sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele, e para demonstrar isso, o abraçou. Então, o cenário mudou, não estavam mais deitados no gelo, mas deitados no meio de uma rua movimentada e escura. As pessoas passavam sem parecer vê-los, e eles não podiam ver o rosto delas.

- Loony? - ele chamou. Ela estava deitada ao lado dele, e não respondia. - Luna?

- Harry. - a boca dela formou as palavras sem voz, estendendo os braços como se pedisse ajuda. Mas, algo a puxou para a escuridão, e ele a perdeu de vista.

- Eu estou te apagando. - Harry murmurou, pela primeira vez entendendo o significado daquilo. Ele iria esquece-la completamente, nunca mais iam andar juntos de mãos dadas, nada! Foi quando percebeu o quanto ainda a amava - Eu quero parar com isso. - murmurou.

Ele ficou de joelhos e olhou para cima, como se assim pudesse falar com as pessoas que a estavam apagando.

- Eu quero parar com isso! - gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, o mais alto que pode. - Podem me ouvir! Eu quero parar com isso!

Mas, nada respondeu. Na casa, Stan e Mary estavam ocupados demais para perceber qualquer alteração no monitor.

- Tem alguém aí? - Harry gritou mais uma vez, frustrado. - Argh!

Mas, ninguém respondeu. Ele parou, tentando pensar rapidamente no que poderia fazer. Falar com eles, parecia impossível. Então, teria era que correr. Mas, para isso precisava de Luna.

- Luna! - ele gritou, a procurando. - Luna!

- Harry...- a voz dela, bem fraca, veio de algum lugar perto dele.

Ele correu na direção da voz, e a encontrou sentada no chão.

- Luna. - ele suspirou aliviado, mas só por um segundo. - A gente tem que ir!

- O quê? - ela perguntou confusa, enquanto ele a puxava de pé e começava a correr segurando-a pela mão.

- A gente tem que ir. - ele repetiu urgente, tentando faze-la correr mais rápido.

- Por quê? E para onde?

- Eu não sei, quando eu tiver uma idéia te aviso.

E de repente, eles não estavam mais correndo na rua, estavam se vendo, deitados na grama de um parque bruxo. Harry se lembrava bem desse dia, quando Luna lia a nova revista do Pasquim, deitada de barriga, e ele cochilava a seu lado, de mãos entrelaçadas com as dela. Numa posição que demonstrava carinho.

Então, a memória se foi. E eles estavam novamente correndo desesperados, em um lugar escuro.

- O outro lado, Luna. - Harry gritou, a escuridão parecia tomar conta de tudo. Ele estava perdido e desorientado, parecia impossível escapar dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Eles estavam novamente em casa, ela havia chegado suja, de mais uma reportagem para o Pasquim. E ele fingia querer fugir dela.

- Harry, só um abraço! - ela ria, abrindo os braços, coberta de terra.

- Não. - ele respondeu, entrando debaixo das cobertas.

- Ótimo! – exclamou - Agora, preciso mesmo de um banho.

- Volta aqui. - Harry riu, a puxando de volta para cama e a beijando.

- Não essa! - ele lamentou, mas logo perdeu aquela lembrança. - Temos que voltar ao escritório da Lacuna Inc.! Tem uma fita gravada lá, com minhas memórias. Talvez isso nos ajude.

E enquanto corriam, mais memórias felizes passavam diante deles. Harry tocando piano com Luna, a única melodia que ele sabia tocar. Eles comendo um pedaço de bolo no aniversário dele, ao lado de Rony e Hermione. O bolo tinha a cobertura verde, que Luna sabia fazer tão bem e que, contra todas as expectativas, era delicioso.

- Ei, Harry. Lembra-se desse dia? - ela perguntou animada, enquanto corriam por uma estação de trem lotada, carregando malas pesadas.

- Droga! – ele xingou, soltando suas malas, e fazendo-a soltar as suas.

- Harry, a gente ia visitar meu pai!- ela explicou carinhosa.

- Agora não, uma outra vez. Se tudo der certo... - ele continuou a puxa-la, para que corresse.

- Não me faça correr mais, por favor... - ela pediu, estava muito cansada. - Por que temos que correr?

- Mierzwiak! - gritou, enquanto os dois entravam, respirando fundo, na sala do médico. De onde estavam, podiam ver o outro Harry sentado na cadeira, parecendo desolado.

- Muito bem. - o médico dizia, como se não tivesse notado a presença deles ali. - Agora me diga sobre... hum... Luna.

- Me acorde! - o Harry, que respirava com força, pediu ao médico.- Me acorde, por favor!

- Oh, me desculpe, Sr. Potter. - o médico respondeu, não parecendo surpreso de vê-lo ali. - Eu achei que você tivesse entendido o que está acontecendo.

- Você a está apagando de mim. E me apagou dela. - ele se virou para Luna, e para seu horror, ela havia desaparecido mais uma vez. - Tudo o que entendi é que estou dormindo na minha cama, e que estão apagando minhas memórias, enquanto ando para lá e para cá, dentro do meu cérebro!

- Eu sou parte de sua imaginação também, Harry. - o médico explicou - Sou apenas a memória do Dr. Mierzwiak, minhas ações e as coisas que eu falo, são o que você acha que ele faria, baseado no pouco conhecimento que você teve dele. Como posso ajuda-lo estando aqui? Eu estou dentro de sua cabeça, eu sou você!

Houve um barulho e Harry se virou. O rapaz derrubara algumas pastas no chão, lembrava-se bem disso.

- Quem é aquele?- perguntou.

- Ele trabalha para nós. O nome dele é Pa...trick. - o médico respondeu, como se tentasse se lembrar do nome. Na realidade, porém, era Harry que tentava se lembrar.

- Ele está roubando minha identidade. - Harry falou, lembrando-se da voz de Patrick, em sua cabeça. - Está tentando seduzir minha namorada com minhas coisas! - ele reclamou, indo em direção a porta. Precisava encontrar Luna e pensar em um plano para salva-la. - E ele roubou a calcinha dela! - gritou furioso, e bateu a porta quando saiu.

Luna estava deitada no lago congelado, ao lado de Patrick. Era um final de tarde, e alguns carros passavam, havia apenas duas estrelas no céu.

- Eu poderia morrer agora, Luna. - Patrick recitou, o que lera no pedaço de pergaminho, que pegara entre as coisas de Harry Potter. - Eu estou feliz. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Estou exatamente onde quero estar.

E como se tivesse levado um choque, Luna se sentou. Alguma coisa no que ele dissera parecera estranhamente familiar, e a incomodara, como se Patrick não devesse ter dito aquilo.

- Quero ir para casa. - ela falou incomodada, se levantando e indo embora, sem nem esperar pelo acompanhante.

- O quê? - ele murmurou surpreso. - Luna?

E escorregando a seguiu, gritando:

- Luna! Espere por mim!

Mas ela pareceu não poder ouvi-lo.

**N/A- Matheus, meu beta! Fico feliz por sua nova fic, dou todo o apoio! Desculpem não comentar um por um, guys, mas é que já são onze horas e eu tenho que acordar linda amanhã, para a foto da escola. D Mas, comentem, por favor. Beijos, Mary**

**N/B – Olá pessoal! XD**

**Esse capítulo ficou tãooo.. H/L o/**

**Mas também teve o pootão do Patrick roubando as coisas do Harry, mas a gente supera. **

**Até o próximo!**


	9. Idéias e Tentativas

Harry estava no meio de um bosque perto de Londres, onde gostava de passear com Luna, para procurarem Bufadores de Chifre-Enrugado. Era outono e embora o sol brilhasse forte havia uma brisa fria, derrubando as folhas amareladas e laranja das árvores. Era um cenário muito bonito, o chão coberto de folhas, parecendo um manto. Mas, ele não tinha tempo para admirar a beleza do lugar, tinha que encontrar uma maneira de salvar a mulher, que descobrira ainda amar, do esquecimento certo. Antes que ela desaparecesse completamente para ele, como ele desaparecera para ela.

- Luna!- ele chamou, olhando em volta. - Luna, cadê você? Será que não entende que eles estão te apagando?

- Estou aqui! - ela surgiu debaixo de um amontoado de folhas, rindo do susto dele.

- Luna, vamos focar, está certo? - ele pediu, se sentando em um tronco caído.

- Está certo. - ela concordou, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Mas, acalme-se Harry. Aproveite o cenário, o outono é tão bonito!

- Eu preciso arranjar um jeito de para-los, antes que não te conheça mais. - ele lamentou.

- Então, apenas diga a eles que desistiu. - ela respondeu, mortalmente séria.

- Não posso, estou dormindo!- ele respondeu frustrado.

- Então se acorde!

- Me acordar? - ele perguntou em dúvida, mas ela o olhava tão séria que ele resolveu tentar. - Você quer que eu me acorde? Boa. Grande idéia, eu vou tentar! - e deitou no chão, fechando os olhos, como se dormisse, e os tentando abrir de verdade.

O Harry na cama abriu os olhos, e se viu encarando o teto. Ao longe, vozes riam e uma música alta tocava, enquanto pessoas pareciam pular em seu apartamento. Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava de volta no bosque com Luna.

- Isso funcionou! - ele exclamou surpreso. - Por um segundo, mas funcionou!

- Viu?- ela sorriu feliz.

- Mas, eu não podia me mexer. Nada, nem minha mão.- ele se sentou, de volta no tronco.

- Hum, não sei então. - Luna murmurou pensativa, era uma das poucas vezes que a via concentrada em algo, e a achou linda daquele jeito. - Não tenho mais nenhuma idéia.- ela lamentou.

- Você me apagou.- Harry a acusou, magoado. - É por isso que estou aqui, para começar. Por isso comecei com essa coisa de te apagar.

- Me desculpe, Harry.- ela pediu, tristemente.

- Você. - ele tentou acusa-la, sem conseguir ser muito convincente.

- Você sabe que eu sou meio... maluca. - ela abaixou a cabeça, triste.- Você sabe disso mais do que ninguém, você me conhece.

Ele a olhou ali, tão frágil e arrependida, que toda a mágoa pareceu sumir.

- E é por isso que te amo. - ele murmurou, beijando-a enquanto mais folhas amareladas e laranjas, caíam por cima deles.

Então, estavam de volta ao apartamento de Harry, em casa, sentados na cama de casal. Era um dia de chuva, cinzento e triste. Ele, por alguma razão, lembrava bem dessa tarde.

- Harry.- Luna o chamou.

- Hum? - ele perguntou distraído, olhando as bonitas pernas de Luna, esticadas na cama. Era muito difícil, mas ele adorava quando ela usava uma saia.

- Eu tive outra idéia para resolver nosso problema.

- Certo. - ele respondeu, estava tão confortável ali, com ela, todo o frio parecia trancado do lado de fora da casa.

- Essa é uma lembrança sobre mim, daquele dia em que você ficou olhando minhas pernas.

- Ah.- Harry resmungou, corando. Como ela podia saber daquilo?

- Então, aquelas pessoas, os apagadores-humanos, irão vir para cá, atrás de mim. Por que você não me leva para outro lugar? Um lugar em que eu nunca estive, e que por isso não pode estar no mapa que eles fizeram, com suas lembranças sobre mim? Lá a gente pode se esconder até amanhecer. O que acha? - ela sugeriu, ansiosa.

Harry parou para pensar, Luna podia ter idéias estranhas, mas de todas elas, aquela era a melhor! Ela estava certa, era tão óbvio, tão brilhante! Como alguém podia dizer que ela era louca? Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em algum pensamento em que ela nunca estivera antes.

- Oh, Merlin. - Harry resmungou, frustrado, segundos depois.- Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada que não tenha você.

- Oh, isso é muito fofo, - ela sorriu - mas tente se lembrar, Harry. Qualquer coisa.

- Ok. - concordou, então subitamente, uma música começou a tocar em uma voz muito conhecida, a sua própria voz - "A dona aranha subiu pela parede..." - ele começou a cantar, uma música que não cantava desde a infância.

- Eu conheço essa! - Luna exclamou feliz, começando a cantar junto, fazendo movimentos com a mão para fingir ser a aranha - "Veio a chuva forte e a derrubou"

De repente, enquanto cantavam, gotas grossas de chuva começaram a cair do teto. A chuva era igual a que caia do lado de fora, e igual a da memória do pequeno Harry de oito anos, que olhava pela janela da Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, a chuva caindo do lado de fora.

- Está funcionando!- Luna exclamou, parecendo surpresa também, se cobrindo com uma das edições do Pasquim, que estava em sua mesa de cabeceira. - Está funcionando!

Harry, sem saber bem porquê, correu para debaixo da escrivaninha do quarto para se proteger da chuva, exatamente como fizera quando tinha oito anos, e saiu para brincar no quintal, para o terror de Tia Petúnia.

- Harry?- Luna chamou, ao vê-lo desaparecer - Harry? Para onde você foi? Era para eu ir também!

Harry, de repente, se viu brincando com um iô-iô, embaixo da mesa da cozinha impecável de Tia Petúnia. Tudo parecia muito grande e alto, e ele apenas podia ver as pernas da Tia, e a de uma outra pessoa, por debaixo da mesa.

- Eu e o Duda vamos dar uma volta. - a voz estridente da Tia Petúnia falou. - Ele está doido para ir ao parque de diversões. Voltaremos em algumas horas. E obrigada por ficar de olho_ nele._

- Não se preocupe. - essa pessoa dizia, em uma voz estranhamente familiar.

- Vamos, Dudinha. Mamãe e você, vamos nos divertir muito hoje!

- Luna? - Harry chamou, lembrando-se de que ela deveria estar ali com ele.

- Morgana! Olha isso. - Luna falou, olhando para o Harry de três anos debaixo da mesa. Eram delas as pernas que ele vira, conversando com Tia Petúnia. - Olhe que roupa linda! Você viu Harry? - ela apontou para si mesma, com um longo vestido florido, e chinelos de pano velho, grandes e confortáveis, que cheiravam a gato. - Atchim! Pena que os chinelos me dêem um pouco de alergia. A minha idéia deu certo! Oh, queria poder te levar desse jeito comigo, está tão bonitinho! Ei, quem sou?

- A Sra. Figg. - a vozinha de Harry respondeu, enquanto este largava o iô-iô.

- Ah, a Sra. Figg. - Luna concordou, olhando em volta sonhadora. - Eu só não gosto muito dessa cozinha, é muito branca. Precisava de um pouco de cor, pena que não estou com minha varinha, aquela mulher loira iria me agradecer.

- A Tia Petúnia nunca sai comigo. - Harry choramingou - É só o Duda que passeia e ganha presentes e balas!

- Oh, bebê Harry. - Luna falou com pena, se agachando no chão para entrar debaixo da mesa com ele - Por favor, não chore! Olha, se você parar de chorar, podemos ir ver Bufadores de Chifre-Enrugados. Não é legal?

- É mesmo?- os olhinhos dele piscaram, ele parando de chorar.

- É sim.- Luna sorriu.

- E o que é um Chifre-Bufador Enrolado? - perguntou confuso.

- É um bicho bem legal. Muito raro, nunca vi um até hoje, mas você pode vir procurar comigo.

- Ah. - Harry fez, então correu para a porta da geladeira - Sorvete?

- Você quer sorvete? - Luna perguntou surpresa - Acho... acho que não pode. Você tem que jantar, ou algo assim, primeiro.

- Ah! - ele emburrou - Você é igual à Tia Petúnia.

Mas se arrependeu por ter dito aquilo, porque os enormes olhos dela, pareceram, subitamente, ficar tristes. Ela, certamente, já o ouvira falar de Tia Petúnia antes.

- Oh, Luna, desculpe! - o pequeno Harry chorou - Não vá embora, por favor! Eu estou com medo! Não quero que você vá, como a minha mãe!

- Não chore, bebê Harry. Eu também estou com medo e também não tenho minha mãe, mas eu estou aqui e você também! Um pouco pequeno, na verdade, mas é por pouco tempo. Está tudo bem, eu não vou embora. Está funcionando, eles já pararam de me apagar.

N/A- E aih povo? Estão gostando. Mais ação Harry e Luna! No próximo capítulo vai ter um pouco menos, a história tá ficando um pouco mais complicada para escrever. Mas, eu chego lá. Obrigada, Matheus por betar essa capítulo, mesmo doente e escrevendo uma fic suspense! Por favor comentem, nem para dizer que eu sou louca por estar escrevendo algo assim. Beijos, Mary Campbol


	10. Fora do Mapa

**Capítulo 10 - Fora do Mapa**

Stan e Mary estavam deitados, tentando dormir depois de terem bebido várias garrafas de whisky de fogo e dançado por horas. Foi quando o aparelho responsável pelo 'apagamento' das memórias de Harry começou a apitar. Levantou a cabeça, olhando a tela. Seu coração disparou.

- Parou de funcionar. - falou horrorizado.

- O quê? - Mary perguntou, ainda zonza.

- Parou de apagar. - Stan repetiu, se levantando de um pulo e correndo até o computador. Começou a apertar algumas teclas furiosamente, tentando fazer o procedimento voltar ao normal.

- O quê? - Mary repetiu.

- Oh, Merlim! Isso é terrível! - Stan gritou, continuando a apertar os botões. - Ele está fora do mapa. Como ele pode estar fora do mapa! Maldita tecnologia trouxa!

- Fora do mapa onde?

- Eu não sei, Mary!- o operador correu para Harry, que dormia, tentando notar algo diferente. - Eu não entendo. Isso é o ruim! O que a gente faz? - perguntou em pânico, voltando para o computador. - O que eu faço?

- O que devemos fazer? - Mary perguntou preocupada, tentando ficar de pé.

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei!

- O que devemos fazer?

- Eu acabei de dizer que não sei.- ele repetiu irritado.

- Desculpe, é que não sei o que devemos fazer.

- Me dá um tempo! Você está me enlouquecendo.

- Mas, a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! E se ele acordar com o cérebro meio frito? Ele é Harry Potter! Ia dar em todos os jornais que fomos nós que fizemos isso. Merlim! Vão nos mandar para Azkaban!

- Quieta, ninguém vai para Azkaban. - Stan falou pálido, querendo acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

- Mas, meio frito! E ... hum, estou com fome. - Mary falou, virando-se cambaleante para a cozinha.

- Droga!- ele xingou, a ignorando, e tentando entender o que acontecia se apertasse botões diferentes. - Por que temos que usar coisas trouxas?

- Ei! - Mary exclamou da cozinha, de boca cheia.- A gente podia chamar o Harold.

-O quê? Não! De jeito nenhum, nem pensar! -Stan falou desesperado.- Esse é o meu trabalho e eu posso resolver sozinho!

-Mas ele é Harry Potter! - Mary respondeu alegremente, dando pulinhos. - Não dá para ficar enrolando. Vamos chamar o Harold.

- Eu tenho tudo sob controle. - Stan respondeu, tentando parecer confiante.

- Pare de mentir.- Mary gritou brava.

- Ok, eu escrevo para o Harold.- cedeu. Afinal, aquele era mesmo Harry Potter e ele não queria se mandado para Azkaban sob suspeita de ser um Comensal da Morte.

Ele rapidamente pegou pena e pergaminho, conjurando uma coruja da agência de correios, que mandou pela janela. Harold ficaria furioso por ser acordado no meio da noite.

----

O Dr. Mierzwiak acordou com uma coruja parda batendo na janela do seu quarto. Ainda meio sonolento, acendeu a varinha para não acordar a esposa. Levantando devagar e se perguntando quem mandaria uma coruja no meio da madrugada, deixou a ave entrar e pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que ela lhe estendia.

"_Caro, Dr. Mierzwiak. _

_Estava trabalhando na memória de Harry Potter, quando me levantei um pouco para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltei, ele havia desaparecido do mapa, na tela do aparelho trouxa. Estava sozinho, porque o Patrick estava se sentindo mal e foi embora mais cedo. Me desculpe incomoda-lo no meio da noite, mas não sei o que fazer. Mil desculpas novamente, Stan._

_PS: O endereço é..."_

- Aonde você vai? - a mulher perguntou, na hora em que saia.

- Resolver um problema, já volto. Volte a dormir.

E saiu.

-----

- Mary, já mandei a coruja. - Stan falou desesperado, começando a recolher garrafas de bebida que estavam vazias. - Precisa me ajudar a arrumar isso aqui e ir embora.

- O quê? - Mary perguntou de boca cheia, ainda na cozinha.- Eu vou ficar.

- Como? - Stan repetiu por sua vez, se abaixando para não ser atingido pelos objetos que voavam de volta para seus lugares.- Você é só a secretária, não tem porquê ficar.

- Eu não vou sair! - ela respondeu com firmeza - Merlim, como estou bêbada!

- Por favor, Mary, vá embora! - Stan implorou.

- Droga! - ela xingou. - Eu não quero que o Harold me veja assim. Será que o Potter tem poção para bebida?

- Mary, você não faz idéia do problema em que vamos nos meter!

Mas ela já não o escutava, correndo para o banheiro e revirando os armários.

- Mary! - Stan chamou mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer.

---

Na cozinha de Tia Petúnia, Harry continuava chorando debaixo da mesa.

- Harry, por favor acalme-se.- Luna pedia carinhosamente.

- Eu quero sorvete! Por favor, só um pouquinho antes da Tia Petúnia chegar. Ela deu um montão para o Duda e nada para mim. - Harry lamentou, nunca antes sentira tanta vontade de tomar sorvete.

- Harry, me escute.- Luna pediu.- Você vai se lembrar de mim amanhã, e vai me encontrar e contar tudo sobre nós! E vamos começar tudo de novo. O que acha?

- Aquele Patrick. - Harry se lembrou de repente.- Ele está me copiando.

- Que Patrick?- Luna perguntou confusa.

- Ele! - Harry falou frustrado, saindo debaixo da mesa. - Um dos caras que está te apagando. Ele se apaixonou por você quando estava me apagando de sua memória. E agora ele se apresentou a você como se não se conhecessem e os dois começaram a namorar. - Harry reclamou choroso.

- Sério? - Luna arregalou ainda mais os olhos e para a surpresa de Harry perguntou. - E ele é bonito?

----

Luna dirigia o carro chorando ao lado de Patrick, que parecia não entender nada.

- Luna, não tem nada de errado com você! - ele insistia - Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci. Você... você é meiga, bonita, inteligente, engraçada... - Patrick começou a recitar todos os adjetivos que sabia.

A respiração de Luna pareceu ficar mais calma. Não sabia porque estava tão nervosa, não havia nada errado acontecendo. E Patrick era tão gentil, embora fosse um chato na maioria das vezes...

- ... você é a melhor, Loony. - Patrick completou sorridente.

Imediatamente, Luna brecou o carro, engasgando.

- O quê? Do que foi que você me chamou? - perguntou, confusa com a angústia sem motivo que aquele apelido lhe trouxera.

- Cuidado! - Patrick exclamou, apertando o acelerador e desviando de um carro, na última hora.

**N/A - Sei que isso tem muito pouco H/L, mas preciso desenvolver bem a situação da Mary. Ela é importante para a história. Quando ao Harry e a Luna, a coitada está sofrendo. Mesmo sem saber, ela sente que o Harry a está esquecendo. Não é bonitinho? Hehehe. **


	11. Resistência ao Processo

Capítulo 11

**Resitência ao Processo**

Mary e Stan acabavam de cobrir Harry com o lençol, ajeitando-o o mais confortavelmente possível, quando a campainha tocou.

- Oh, Merlim é ele! - Mary gritou, correndo para porta se ajeitando. - E eu ainda estou tão bêbada. A poção que você me deu é uma porcaria!

- É o que tinha.- Stan falou levemente aborrecido, se sentando em frente à tela e assumindo um ar profissional.- Agora, fique calma. Nós temos que pareceber bem relaxados, se não ele vai desconfiar.

Mary respirou fundo, arrumando o cabelo antes de abrir a porta com um simpático sorriso. Harold, ao vê-la ali, ergueu as sombrancelhas surpreso.

- Olá, Mary. O que faz aqui?

- Ela... ela está aqui para ajudar.- Stan tentou explicar.

- Eu quero aprender mais sobre o processo.- Mary exclareceu, torcendo as mãos, enquanto o Dr. Mierzwiack entrava.- Eu acho que é importante para meu trabalho, compreende-lo completamente. Entende?

- Certo.- Harold a cortou, correndo para a tela de computador trouxa. - Vamos ver o que aconteceu aqui.

Stan cedeu seu lugar na cadeira para o chefe e Mary se aproximou.

- Oh, isso é estranho.- Harold comentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu já tentei de tudo.- Stan falou, fazendo-se de eficiente.

- Você já tentou ir pelo manual?

- Tentei, claro.

- Certo.- Harold se levantou, tirando um frasco do bolso, cheio de uma poção verde brilhante.

- Eu chequei todas as memórias mapeadas.- Stan continuou - Mesmo assim, não consegui encontrar nada.

- Quer ajuda Harold?- Mary perguntou ansiosa.

- Não, obrigado. - ele respondeu, abrindo a boca de Harry e derrubando algumas gotas da poção. - Com essa poção de localização, vou ver se acho alguma coisa.

**XXX**

Harry e Luna ainda estavam na cozinha de Tia Petúnia, enquanto esta, com os lábios apertados de aborrecimento, dava um banho em Harry na pia com detergente, como se lavasse um cachorro de rua.

- Ela sempre me dava banho na pia.- Harry reclamou para Luna, que a seu lado, sentada na pia sorria docemente.- A água é fria.

- Ela não parece muito gentil, não é mesmo Harry?- Luna comentou.

**XXX**

- Aí está! - Harold exclamou triunfante, observando um ponto na tela do computador. - Eu só não entendo porque ele saiu do mapa. O que, afinal, ele está fazendo aí, em uma lembrança anterior as que ele quer apagar? Isso é realmente miuito estranho.

**XXX **

Enquanto tomava banho tranqüilo, Harry reparou que Luna havia desaparecido de novo. Quando abriu a boca desesperado, para chama-la, sentiu como se um ralo da pia tivesse sido aberto e o puxava para baixo. Ele lutava, tentando não se afogar, mas a corrente era muito forte e ele submergiu. O rosto de tia Petúnia desaparecendo acima da água.

Abriu os olhos e se viu seco dentro de seu carro, respirando profundamente. Era maravilhoso poder sentir o ar entrar em seus pulmões. Ao seu lado, Luna falava algo como se ele não tivesse acabado de aparecer do nada. Ele estava novamente em uma de suas lembranças mapeadas.

- Você não percebe, Antonie, que eu te amo?- Luna perguntou com uma voz falsa, fazendo uma careta de apaixonada que o fez rir.

Ele se lembrava bem desse dia, estavam em um velho cinema trouxa, num estacionamento. A sua frente, na gigantesca tela, passava um filme em branco e preto. Com os vidros fechados por causa do frio, eles não podiam ouvir as vozes e quando isso acontecia, eles brincavam de dublar as personagens. Fora idéia dela e eles se divertiam fazendo isso surante todo o inverno.

**XXX **

- Ok, voltamos.- Harold suspirou aliviado e Mary mal pode conter a emoção que sentia.

- Oh! - ela exclamou - Foi maravilhoso vê-lo em ação Harold! Parecia até um jogador de quadribol apanhando um pomo, tão emocionante!

- Obrigado, Mary.- Harold respondeu, sem graça, o som dos botões que Stan teclava preenchiam o pesado silencio.

- Hum, Harold.- Stan falou finalmente.- Acho que você pode voltar para casa. Já está tudo sob controle aqui. Daqui para frente eu cuido dele.

**XXX**

-Você não percebe, Antonie, que eu te amo? - Luna perguntou novamente, enquanto o casal da tela se aproximava um do outro.

- Hum, acho que notei alguma coisa.- Harry respondeu fazendo voz grossa.- Então, vamos aproveitar?

E Harry e Luna começaram a fazer sons de beijos, enquanto o casal da tela se beijava levemente. Luna se aproximou, beijando-o docemente na bochecha.

-E não me chame de Antonie.- Harry continuou - Meu nome é Charles.

-Eu sei.- Luna exclamou.- Mas, quem poderia amar um homem chamado Charles?

-Ei, você se chama Madelaine e eu te amo assim mesmo.- ele replicou, com uma risada.

-É mesmo, então você deve gostar mesmo de mim.- ela riu, jogando pipoca para ele, que apanhou com a boca.

De repente, enquanto riam, a tela de cinema desapareceu. Mas, Harry foi o único a notar, Luna continuava a rir. Então a própria Luna desapareceu.

-Loony! - Harry a chamou.

E ela reapareceu para o alívio de Harry, que a abraçou com força.

-Calma, Harry. Eu não vou fugir.- ela sorriu.

-Não tenho tanta certesa disso.- ele respondeu apressado, a empurrando para fora do carro.- A gente tem que ir! Lembra?

E assim que eles saíram do carro, este desapareceu. Harry pegou Luna pela mão, que continuava parada olhando para o ponto onde o carro estivera e a puxou para junto dele, para correr. Ela começou a segui-lo, e para seu horror, quando virou para trás Harry viu o muro desaparecer atrás dele, como se estivessem em um longo corredor onde as luzes do fundo estavam sendo apagadas.

- Vamos, Luna! Mais rápido!- Harry a apressou. E de repente estavam na LACUNA INC. novamente.

**XXX**

- Isso é estranho.- Stan comentou, checando alguns papéis. - Ele está em uma memória que já apagamos.

- Que estranho.- Harold comentou, entrando novamente no apartamento, se aproximando do computador.- Parece que ele adquiriu resistência ao tratamento. Nunca vi isso antes.

**XXX**

- Vamos lá, Luna. - Harry chamou, uma voz ao fundo dizendo 'Parece que ele adquiriu resistência ao tratamento. Nunca vi isso antes.'

- Eu não quero mais correr.- Luna reclamou.

Harry se virou para falar com ela e seu coração parou, eles estavam na edição do Pasquim, os papéis desaparecendo a sua volta.

- Droga! - Harry xingou. - Vamos lá.

-Você tem que me esconder em uma memória bem profunda! - Luna gritou - Um lugar bem secreto, que nem você gosta de se lembrar.

- Como o quê?- Harry perguntou, estava tão desesperado que aceitava qualquer sugestão.

- Como... alguma vez em que você foi humilhado. Uma coisa de que se envergonhe.

- Humilhado? - Harry repetiu, tentando se lembrar ferozmente, de algo assim. Eles continuaram a correr, mas vozes e risadas de outra memória começaram a se misturar, em uma confusão.

**N/A- **Gente, a fic está quase no fim. E eu prometo que será um fim bem bonitinho, igual ao começo. Por isso, por favor, não desistam de ler. E comentem por favor. Beijos, Mary.


	12. Demonstrações de Carinho

**Capítulo 12**

**Demonstrações de Carinho**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos estava no alto de uma árvore em um jardim muito familiar, com um buldogue rosnando ferozmente para ele.

- Quem são essas pessoas? - Luna perguntou a seu lado, ele reparou em como ela parecia mais nova. Assim como ele também estava, na memória de seus dez anos.

Se virou e viu que ela apontava para os Dursleys, que riam dele acuado no alto da árvore por Estripador, o cachorro de Tia Guida.

- São a minha família. Meus tios e meu primo. - ele explicou, dando de ombros.

- Agora sei porque não me apresentou a eles, parecem bem desagradáveis, não é?- Luna comentou, piscando os olhos ao olhar o cachorro.

- Que bom que pensa assim. - Harry sorriu. Estar ali, ao lado de Luna, que concordava com ele, parecia tornar tudo mais fácil.

De repente, a árvore e a risada dos Dursleys desapareceram e Harry viu que eles estavam na praia, onde haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez desde a guerra.

- Ei, Harry! Olha que lindo! - Luna sorriu feliz, apontando para o mar.

- E também não é nada bom. Essa é uma memória de você, Luna.- ele resmungou.

- Então, me leve para um lugar bem secreto mesmo! Algo que você realmente se envergonhe... Harry, está me ouvindo?

A voz de Luna parecia desaparecer aos poucos, substituída por risadas e gritos. Harry estava no meio de uma roda de meninos pequenos e fortes, que o empurravam e riam dele. A turma do Duda, em sua velha escola. Em volta, outras crianças se aproximavam para ver, algumas realmente se divertindo, outras rindo para não apanharem também.

- Olhe as roupas dele! - gritavam em meio a risadas, jogando-o de um lado para o outro.

- Olhe esses óculos ridículos! - gritou Duda, pegando os óculos de Harry e os jogando no chão. As crianças em volta riram com mais gosto.

Cego pela perda dos óculos e pelas lágrimas que teimavam escorrer, Harry se ajoelhou no chão tateando em busca dos óculos. Encontrou-os quebrados ao meio, e começou a chorar com mais força, segurando-os em frente aos olhos.

- Olhe, ele está chorando! - Duda gritou e um coro de 'chorão!' começou por toda parte.

Harry nunca sentira tanta humilhação na vida, estava vermelho de vergonha e apenas queria desaparecer naquele exato instante. Se ao menos pudesse... De repente, sentiu uma mão segurando a sua, o levantando e puxando-o para longe.

- Oh! - as crianças riram zombando. - Ele tem uma namorada!

- O que estou fazendo? - a vozinha de Harry perguntou - O Duda não me assusta mais!

Corajosamente, Harry deu meia volta e caminhou firme em direção ao primo. Levou meio segundo apenas para levar um soco no nariz e cair sentado no chão gemendo de dor, os óculos escapando de suas mãos. Sentiu novamente alguém puxa-lo de pé, embora não pudesse enxergar quem fosse, e leva-lo para longe das risadas e das vaias.

- Vamos Harry, não vale a pena. - uma voz meiga e fina falou, levemente familiar.

- Aquele estúpido, cara de porco! - Harry gritou, mas se deixou ser levado.

A menina o levou para uma sala de aula vazia, onde o deixou sentado em um banquinho, quieto em sua humilhação. Ele a viu se aproximar da mesa da professora, e momentos depois lhe estender os óculos emendados com fita adesiva.

- Acho que está melhor assim.- ela falou.

- Obrigado.- Harry murmurou, pondo os óculos.

Tudo entrou em foco imediatamente e ele pode ver uma menina esquisita e familiar a sua frente, de uns sete anos. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, olhos arregalados cinzentos e vestia um vestido azul e um chapéu pontudo rosa com estrelas amarelas que piscavam, em suas orelhas estranhos brincos que pareciam beterrabas.

- Estou tão envergonhado.- Harry murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem.- Luna assegurou, sentando ao lado dele e segurando sua mão.- Você era só uma criança.

- Eu queria ter te conhecido criança, como na foto que você me deu e como você está agora.- ele murmurou.

Ela apenas sorriu e começou a desaparecer lentamente.

**XXX**

Harold olhava o computador incorformado. Harry Potter havia sido encontrado, mas levara bastante tempo e dera muito trabalho. Aquilo não era para estar acontecendo, era para ser uma 'apagação' simples, como todas as outras. O que havia de diferente? Por que ele resistia tanto?

- Eu não entendo. - ele deixou escapar.- Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Ele e ela estavam em uma memória que não deviam. Simplesmente não deviam.

**XXX**

Harry olhou em volta, estava no litoral. Luna ao longe procurava por conchas, para fazer um novo colar. Ela cantava em voz alta, meio desafinada, mas ele adorava ouvi-la. Sempre lhe trazia uma certa paz, que ele não podia explicar. Sorriu, ao vê-la de longe. E pensar que naquele exato momento ele a estava apagando, a esquecendo. Todos os momentos ruins já haviam desaparecido e agora que só restavam os bons, ele se lembrava do quanto a amara. Harry sentiu uma dor enorme no peito, o problema é que nunca deixou de ama-la, mas parecia que ela o havia feito. Ela o havia esquecido primeiro!

Viu-a se levantar e erguer orgulhosa uma pesada concha redonda. Harry acenou feliz e ela deu o sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira. Então, tomou uma decisão. Já haviam chegado tão longe, não iriam desistir agora. Ele se aproximou dela, segurando-a pela mão.

- Luna, temos que ir, antes que eu não me lembre de mais nada!

Mas, Luna pareceu não ouviu-lo, pulando em seus braços e o abraçando.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe, Harry? Desde que te conheci, lá em Hogwarts. Apenas não podia dizer nada, por causa da Gina. Vocês pareciam tão felizes juntos.

- Nós fomos, eu e a Gina.- ele respondeu, sentindo-se aquecido com o abraço dela.- Mas, agora eu e você somos felizes, no presente. Eu só não sabia disso até um dia atrás. Por isso temos que ir embora agora, se não vou me esquecer de novo.

Ele a puxou, mas ela o derrubou na areia e sentou em cima dele rindo.

- Mas, eu nem sei para onde vamos.- ela reclamou, brincando.

- Não importa, desde que a gente não se perca um do outro. Vamos logo!

E sem se importar com o que Luna iria pensar, ergueu-se e levantou-a no colo, tentando leva-la para longe. Ela se encostou nele, fechando os olhos.

- Eu posso andar, sabe? - perguntou sorridente.- Mas, gosto daqui. Posso ouvir seu coração batendo.

E ele suspirou, cansado. Mas, era por momentos como aquele, junto dela, que ele continuava. E reunindo nova coragem, tentou leva-la para longe, a salvo em algum lugar. O problema é que ele não sabia onde.

**N/A-** Espero que estejam gostando. Fiz um pouco diferente do filme, um pouco mais de H/L. Fiquei inspirada hoje. Por favor, comentem para eu saber o que estão achando! Sério mesmo, é tão bom ler um comentário! Obrigada aos que comentaram, fizeram meu dia! Dedico essa capítulo à vocês, guys. Beijos, Mary.


	13. O Brilho Eterno

Capítulo 13

**O Brilho Eterno**

- Eu gosto de te ver trabalhar, Harold. - Mary sorriu

Imediatamente o clima da sala se tornou tenso. O Dr. Mierzwiack não respondeu ao comentário, apenas sorriu constrangido, voltando sua atenção para o monitor. Olhando de um para outro, Stan se levantou vestindo o sobretudo. Havia alguma coisa ali da qual não queria fazer parte.

- Eu vou, hum... tomar um pouco de ar. - falou - Acho que ninguém se importa, tudo parece sob controle aqui.

- É, está bem.- Harold respondeu.

Stan concordou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar para Mary, mas ela não o olhou, pois encarava Harold. Stan então suspirou e saiu do apartamento.

- Você gosta de frases famosas, Harold? - Mary perguntou, assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Stan.

- Como assim?

- Eu as acho inspiradoras. E agora, eu me lembrei de algumas que achei que você gostaria de ouvir.

- Oh, sim. Eu... eu adoraria.- ele sorriu.

- Tem uma muito boa de Pope Alexander...

- Você quis dizer Alexander Pope?- ele a interrompeu.

- Oh, é! - Mary corou - Droga! Eu disse para mim mesma, 'não troque a ordem dos nomes e pareça uma idiota', mas eu fiz assim mesmo.

- Oh, não tem problema! Você não é uma idiota.

- E você é um amor.- Mary replicou suspirando, o sorriso do Dr. Mierzwiack desapareceu e ele voltou sua atenção para o monitor, que procurava mais memórias de Luna. Mas, elas estavam se tornando tão raras! O que era bom, o dia estava quase nascendo e eles precisavam acabar o trabalho depressa.

- Na verdade, não é uma frase. É um poema que Pope escreveu para dois amantes antigos, Heloisa e Aberlado. E diz assim: 'Feliz é o inocente vestal; Esquecendo o mundo e sendo por ele esquecido. Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem lembranças; Toda prece é ouvida, toda graça se alcança.'

**XXX**

A voz de Mary soava distante na cabeça de Harry, no meio das risadas da multidão. Ele reconheceu seu primeiro encontro oficial com Luna, como namorados. Estavam em um desfile do circo, nas ruas de Londres. Era uma noite estrelada e a toda volta haviam pessoas assitindo o espetáculo, principalmente crianças com balões. Tudo parecia tão colorido e harmônico! Estavam se divertindo, rindo felizes, gostando da companhia um do outro. Principalmente ele que levava Luna nas costas, para que ela pudesse ver melhor por cima de algumas pessoas. Ela sorria feliz, apontando tudo.

- Eu queria ser um enorme, gigantesco elefante! - ela exclamou, sem conseguir deixar de rir, quando um deles parou no meio da rua, fazendo truques.- Com uma tromba enorme como essa e orelhas engraçadas.

Luna desceu das costas de Harry e com o casaco laranja fingiu ser um elefantes, uma das mangas sendo a tromba. Ele riu também, entrando debaixo do casaco.

- Se você é um elefante, Luna, eu também sou um. - ele sorriu e a beijou pela primeira vez.

Ele sentiu uma sensação estranha de alegria e nervosismo se misturando dentro dele. Sua mão puxou-a para mais perto, abraçando-a embaixo do casaco, que servia de tenda para eles. Era tão diferente do que ele jamais sentira. Não tinha nada a ver com o nervosismo ao beijar Cho, ou o calor estranho que sentia ao beijar Gina. Era algo mais. Ele não conseguia explicar, mas sabia que daquele dia em diante, ele queria passar o resto da vida ao lado dela.

- Eu te amo, Luna.- ele sussurou.

- Que bom, porque eu também te amo.- a voz dela veio de longe.

E quando Harry abriu os olhos, Luna havia desaparecido.

- Loony? - ele chamou, olhando em volta desesperado.- Luna!

**XXX**

- Eu não conhecia essa.- Harold respondeu a Mary, no exato tempo em que mais uma memória era apagada.- É linda.

- Eu achei que seria apropriada.- Mary respondeu se levantando e se aproximando de Harold. E sem aviso, de repente, ela o beijou. Então, percebendo a gravidade do que fizera, se afastou. - Me desculpe! Eu te amo há tanto tempo, desde o primeiro dia que o vi. Droga, não devia ter dito isso!

Harold não disse nada, parecendo inconfortável, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu vou embora.- Mary decidiu se levantando.

- Oh, não Mary.- ele falou finalmente.- Você é uma garota maravilhosa, mas sabe que tenho esposa e filhos. Você sabe...

Ela começou a chorar e ele se aproximou dela secando suas lágrimas.

- Você sabe que não podermos. - ele falou tristemente a beijando novamente.

Do lado de fora, no frio, Stan via a cena se desenrolar, com um aperto no coração. Ele gostava de Mary, mas parecia que ela já gostava de outro. De repente ouviu um barulho de aparatação e para sua surpresa viu a esposa do Dr. Mierzwiack parada ao seu lado. Ela olhava parada, pálida de cólera, seu marido beijando Mary. Frustada, foi até Stan e começou a bater nele com os punhos, o pobre rapaz tentando se defender com os braços.

- Acha que sou burra? - ela gritou.- Que eu não ia perceber? Eu devia te azarar por isso, Stan!

- Holly! Holly! - Harold, atraído pelos gritos, saiu correndo do prédio para segurar a esposa, impedindo-a de continuar a bater em Stan.

- Eu já sabia, Harold. - ela disse tristemente, abaixando as mãos.

- Não era para ser assim, Holly. Eu vim aqui realmente para trabalhar. - ele tentou se defender.

- Não brigue com ele! - Mary veio correndo.- Eu sou uma garota estúpida, que fez besteira ao se apaixonar. Por favor, não brigue com ele. Eu praticamente o forcei.

Nesse momento Holly se virou para Mary e, para a surpresa da garota, havia pena nos olhos da mulher.

- Não seja um monstro, Harold. - ela disse - Conte para ela.

- Me contar o quê?- Mary perguntou surpresa.

- Você pode tê-lo, aliás, já teve.- e com isso Holly desaparatou.

- O quê? - Mary se virou, tentando entender.- O que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Nós... tivemos um caso.- Harold explicou.- Me deculpe. Você queria o procedimento, para ajuda-la a superar. E nós fizemos. E...- ele parou, Mary se sentia chocada demais para falar.- eu tenho que terminar o trabalho, é um paciente muito importante e já está quase de manhã. Então, conversamos mais tarde. Ok? Conversamos mais tarde.

E ele se virou de costas, indo em direção ao apartamento de Harry. Mary continuou ali, parada, surpresa demais para falar. Não sabia se fora por descobrir que haviam apagado parte de suas lembranças, parte de sua vida, ou se porque ele fora tão insensível, deixando-a sozinha para trabalhar, quando ela mais precisava da companhia dele.

- Ei.- Stan chamou docemente, se aproximando.- Deixe-me acompanha-la até em casa.

Mary não disse nada, não havia o que dizer. Simplesmente negou com a cabeça, murmurando um 'obrigada' e desaparatou. Ela tinha um certo trabalho para fazer, antes de ir para casa.

**N/A **- E aí está a importância da Mary e desse rolo todo, vocês vão ver como é importante.Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque a infeliz se chama Mary como eu. Duas razões: primeira é o nome dela no filme, e segunda todas as Marys se apaixonam por idiotas. Bem, eu sei que teve pouco H/L action, mas desse capítulo em diante vai ser praticamente tudo H/L. Terá acho que mais três capítulos só, para explicar algumas coisas e descobrirmos o que acontece com o Harry quando ele acorda na manhã seguinte ao 'apagamento'. Até próximo capítulo, comentem! Beijos para todos, especialmente para o meu beta que tem MUITA paciência comigo. Até, Mary.


	14. Lembre se de Mim

Capítulo 14

**Lembre-se de Mim**

- Droga! - Luna xingou quando derrubou tinta no artigo que estava corrigindo para a nova edição do Pasquim.

- Oi. - uma voz chamou sua atenção e, quando levantou a cabeça, viu que era Harry.

- Oi. Você voltou.- ela murmurou surpresa.

- Desculpe ter saído daquele jeito, sem me despedir.- Harry falou sem graça. - Eu vim porque queria pedir desculpa e... porque precisava ver você.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa, mas não disse nada.

- Eu pensei... - ele continuou corando, encarando tudo menos ela.- que talvez você gostaria de sair comigo, um dia. Almoçar, quem sabe?

- Mas... e a Gina? - Luna perguntou surpresa, seus olhos cada vez maia abertos. Harry, mesmo a distância, podia ver sua forma constrangida refletida neles.

- Eu e a Gina não estávamos bem a um tempo. E acabou, o que tínhamos. - ele deu de ombros, agora e ali, aquilo não importava mais.

- Achei que você a amasse.- Luna murmurou.

- Eu também achei. - Harry confessou. - Nós estávamos enganados, pelo que parece.

- Você está me dizendo... que quer ficar comigo? - Luna perguntou incerta, seus olhos brigalhando de uma maneira estranha, cheia de expectativas. E ela se levantou, se aproximando dele.

- Eu quero.- ele sorriu.

- Mas, eu sou Lunática Lovegood, a maluca da Corvinal. Por que você quereria ficar comigo, quando pode ficar com garotas como a Gina?

- Eu não sei, simplesmente quero.- ele sorriu.- Você é muito mais do que imagina, Luna. Sempre esteve ao meu lado, em todos os momentos que precisei. Você podia ver Testrálios, ouvir vozes atrás do véu, você me ajudou no Ministério. E até mais depois, me ajudando a superar a morte de Sirius, como ninguém mais pode, nem meus melhores amigos. Você até foi para festa do Clube Slug comigo! Sempre esteve lá, Luna. É uma pena que eu tenha demorado tanto para perceber isso.

- Eu nunca me importei que você me chamasse de Loony (Di-Lua em inglês). - ela sorriu, chegando mais perto dele, a cabeça baixa.- Eu até gostava.

- Posso te chamar assim, de agora em diante, se você quiser.- ele respondeu, erguendo o queixo dela para que ela o olhasse e imediatamente se viu refletido naqueles olhos sempre tão enigmáticos e cheios de sentimentos, que ele achava tão lindos.

- Você disse que gosta de mim por tudo o que fiz. Só que eu não sei se você ainda tem problemas, como os que tinha em Hogwarts, para eu te ajudar. - ela se desculpou.

- Ok. - ele riu, lembrava-se bem desse dia, então começou a conversar com a Luna de sua lembrança, algo que não pertencia a memória, mas que ele queria muito dizer a ela. - Eu me lembro dessa conversa muito bem.

- Eu te fiz sorrir, não fiz? - ela riu feliz.

- Você sempre me fez sorrir. Quero que saiba que mesmo depois dessa conversa, eu continuei acreditando que você podia sempre me ajudar. E não estava errado.

- Que bom. - ela sorriu, então abaixou a cabeça.- Eu me lembro de quando nos conhecemos. E de quando você me levou para a festa do Prof. Slughorn, para aquele grupo de pessoas especiais e estranhas. Para não me perder no meio das pessoas, você segurou minha mão. Eu nunca tinha segurado a mão de nenhum menino antes.

- Na verdade, nem eu de nenhuma menina. Que bom que essas lembranças não serão apagadas. Serão tudo o que nos resta. - ele engoliu em seco, com um nó na garganta.- Seria tão diferente, não é mesmo? Se tentássemos de novo?

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-o com aqueles enormes olhos cinzentos, tão bonitos, que ele jamais iria esquecer.

- Lembre-se de mim.- ela disse simplesmente - Faça o melhor para lembrar. Talvez possamos recomeçar.- e ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou antes de desaparecer junto com a memória.

**XXX**

No escritório da LACUNA INC., Mary revirava todas as pastas de arquivos. Ali estavam as memórias de todas as pessoas que passaram pela clínica, esquecidas e abandonadas. História de vidas inteiras, largadas como se nunca tivessem acontecido, como se nunca tivessem tido importancia. Frustrada, a menina começou a revirar as gavetas de Harold, até que encontrou a última gaveta trancada. Com a varinha, ela a destrancou e no fundo achou o que procurava. Uma pasta com seu nome e uma caixa para gravação. Uma parte de sua vida que havia perdido.

Trêmula, com um nó na garganta, Mary se sentou no chão abrindo a caixa. Sua voz imediatamente saiu da caixa, dizendo coisas que não se lembrava de ter dito e que nem por isso eram menos verdadeiras. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, até ali negara para si mesma que havia feito aquilo, mas ali estava a prova. Será que todas as pessoas se sentiriam como ela, tão perdidas por terem apagado parte de suas vidas? Parte delas mesmas?

_'Eu gostei de você imediatamente.' _a voz dela dizia, '_Você não me notava de jeito nenhum e eu gostei disso. Eu era tão tímida com você no começo, queria que você pensasse que eu era esperta. Mal podia esperar para ir trabalhar. Eu ficava imaginando a gente se casando, tendo filhos...' _a voz dela sumiu em um soluço e Mary sentiu seu rosto molhado de lágrimas_. 'Oh, Harold. Eu não posso..._

_'Nós concordamos que seria melhor.' _a voz de Harold disse, em um tom frio e profissional, que fez a dor em seu peito aumentar.

_'Eu sei. Oh, Merlim! É tão difícil!'_

E a própria Mary não pode mais ouvir, fechando sua caixa. Olhou em volta, para o lugar onde milhares de pastas como a dela, estavam espalhadas. E ali tomou uma decisão, não importava as conseqüencias, faria o que era certo. Esquecer uma coisa ou outra é sempre bom, esquecer parte de uma vida era apenas escavar um buraco que jamais deixaria a pessoa em paz.

**N/A**- Comentários! Eu recebi comentários! Estou tão feliz! Já tinha meio que desistido da fic então vi 4 novos comentários! Uau, desculpa demorar para atualisar, mas achei que ninguém estava lendo mesmo... Então quero agradecer a Darklokura, Paula, Mr Hufflepuff e claro meu beta Matheus! Infelizmente a fic está no fim, mais uns dois ou três capítulos acho. Então, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e por favor COMENTEM para eu atualisar. Se não esqueço completamente. Beijos para todos, Mary - soltando gritinhos de alegria!


	15. Adeus, Harry

Capítulo 15

**Adeus, Harry**

**And I reminded myself of the looks you gave**

(E eu me lembro dos olhares que você me deu)

**When we were getting on**

(Quando estávamos juntos)

**And I bet you´re making shells back home**

(E eu aposto que você está fazendo conchas em casa)

**For a steady man to wear**

(Para um homem amado usar)

**Round his neck. Well it won´t hurt to think of you**

(Em volta de seu pescoço. Bem, não seria ruim pensar em você)

**As if you're waiting for**

(Como se você estivesse esperando)

Harry estava sentado na escadaria de uma casa na praia, que Rony havia alugado para o aniversário de Hermione. Estavam dando uma festa, a primeira desde o fim da guerra à poucos meses. As perdas e a destruição do mundo mágico não lhes dera oportunidade de comemorar muito antes. Ali, apesar do clima frio e com vento, estavam vários amigos e conhecidos de Harry, como Neville Longbotton, Hagrid parecendo muito fora do lugar, Ernie MacMillan, e até Zacharias Smith. Era incrível ver tantas pessoas do seu passado ali reunidos, mas também muitos rostos faltavam.

Apesar de toda a comemoração e alegria, Harry se sentia um pouco deslocado. Queria apenas ficar observando tantas vidas que salvara, mas que custaram muito para ele. Abaixou os olhos e tentou não pensar em duas coisas: a guerra e em Gina. A ruiva estava cada vez mais distante dele, chegando ao ponto de deixa-lo sozinho na festa sem ao menos perceber. Ela estava em um canto afastado, conversando e rindo com outras pessoas. Quando tudo o que ele precisava era a companhia de alguém que o entendesse. Ele então levantou os olhos para olhar o mar, e foi quando viu alguém que não via à muito tempo, desde o final da guerra na verdade. Luna.

-Foi nos dia que nos reencontramos, onde tudo isso começou.- ele sussurrou para si mesmo, com um pequeno sorriso triste.- A última lembrança que nos resta, e a primeira que tivemos desde a guerra. Você estava com aquele casaco laranja horroroso, que eu cheguei a amar um dia, só porque era seu.

-Olá, Harry.- a voz de Luna soou, e quando ele se virou viu que ela se sentara a seu lado, na escadaria.

-Oi, Luna.

-Eu te vi aqui sentado sozinho. Quer companhia?

-Companhia não me faria mal.- ele sorriu. Se no início, em Hogwarts, temia ter que conversar com Luna, naqueles tempos ele até gostava. Ela se provara uma verdadeira amiga, alguém com quem podia conversar e que o entenderia apesar de tudo. Riu baixinho, a pessoa que mais o entendia era Luna Lovegood, e isso de repente não parecia tão ruim. - O que estava fazendo ali? Na beira do mar quero dizer, a água deve estar fria.- ele comentou.

-Procurando Arbols.- ela respondeu prontamente.

-Procurando o quê?

-Arbols. São pequenos animais que quando você nada, te fazem boiar. Mas, acho que não tem nenhum por aqui. É melhor que ninguém nade.

'Você sabe muita coisa, Luna. Mesmo que a maior parte delas não exista.' ele pensou carinhosamente, observando-a falar com ele. Mesmo não se lembrando das palavras dela, lembrava-se perfeitamente da expressão de seu rosto, com o sol batendo nele, e o vento contra os longos cabelos dela. 'Não são coisas verdadeiras, mas são mágicas e encantadoras, assim como você. Tudo em você é encantador, desde os seus belos olhos cinza, até sua incrível sinceridade.'

-Pena que nunca te disse nada disso.- ele se lamentou em voz alta, sobre seus pensamentos. - O nosso tempo está acabando, você irá desaparecer depressa, e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

-Eu sei.- ela sorriu para conforta-lo.

-Nada deu certo! Eu tentei para-los, tentei mesmo! Mas, não funcionou. - ele lamentou.- O que vamos fazer agora?

-Aproveitar.- Luna sorriu, segurando a mão dele e o puxando de pé.- Vem, me ajude a encontrar conchinhas para um colar.

E entre conversas e risadas, eles passaram o fim de tarde andando pelo litoral, procurando conchas grandes e coloridas para o colar de Luna. Eles se esqueceram completamente da festa e de todos os outros convidados, quando pararam já era o fim do dia. E eles haviam chegado ao outro extremo da praia, deserto, exceto por uma cabana de pescador abandonada.

-Vem!- Luna o chamou, apontando a cabana.

-Vamos entrar?- Harry perguntou surpreso.

-Não vamos mexer em nada, só quero me sentar um pouco.- ela respondeu.

Eles se aproximaram e na varando viram várias cadeiras, três delas pareciam em condições de agüentar o peso deles. Os dois se sentaram nas duas cadeiras mais confortáveis, e observaram o sol se pôr e as primeiras estrelas surgirem junto com a lua quase cheia. Ao longe, podiam ver uma fogueira que, provavelmente, Rony havia acendido para iluminar e aquecer a festa.

-Luna.- Harry murmurou, observando o céu.- Eu sempre achei seu nome mágico.

-Obrigada pela ajuda.- Luna sorriu, tirando um pedaço de barbante de um bolso, e começando a fazer um colar, escolhendo as conchas mais bonitas, com atenção e cuidado.

-De nada.- Harry sorriu, observando o trabalho dela, e como as mãos dela eram pequenas e delicadas.- Foi divertido. Eu nunca havia feito isso, nunca tinha vindo até o litoral. Meus tios não me levavam para esse tipo de coisa.

-Meu pai também não.- Luna respondeu sem tirar os olhos do colar.- Ele até queria, mas dizia que lembrava muito mamãe. E ele ficava triste demais por isso, para vir.

-Sinto muito.

-Não sinta.- Luna levantou os olhos para ele, sorrindo.- Onde quer que estejam, estão juntos agora. Eu sei. Almas que se pertencem, sempre encontram um jeito de se reencontrarem. Ei, tome.- ela deu um pequeno nó no colar, e o estendeu a Harry.- Fiz esse para você, pode pendurar na parede se preferir. No meio tem uma concha em formato de Lua, para você se lembrar de mim.

-Obrigado.- Harry respondeu pegando o colar, se sentindo subtamente nervoso.

-Meu barbante acabou, vou só ver se tem mais lá dentro. Já volto.

E ela saiu. Harry olhou o colar, e sorriu, até que não era feio. Então, sentiu algo estranho e se levantou, saindo para a praia e deixando a cabana e Luna para trás. Ele sabia o que fizera, depois disso havia voltado para a festa de não a vira mais. Mas, desta vez, algo diferente aconteceu. Algo que ele queria que tivesse acontecido da outra vez também, Luna o chamou de dentro da cabana:

-Harry. Eu demorei muito?

-O quê?- ele parou de andar pela praia, se voltando para a cabana novamente.- Por que pergunta isso?

-Quando eu voltei, você tinha sumido.- Luna explicou.

-Não, você não demorou nada. Não foi por isso que fui embora.- Harry explicou tímido.- É que naquele momento, ao ver o colar, eu senti algo por você. Algo que jamais havia sentido antes, por ninguém. E aquilo me assustou.

-Foi algo que eu disse?- ela perguntou.

-Foi. Você disse 'para você se lembrar de mim.'. Foi quando percebi que você queria ser lembrada, e que eu queria me lembrar de você.

-Eu queria que voce tivesse ficado.- Luna lamentou.

-Eu também queria ter ficado. Queria ter feito e dito muitas coisas. Eu queria...- ele engasgou.- Eu queria ter ficado. - disse simplesmente, e já estava se virando para voltar para a festa, quando ela o chamou novamente.

-Harry?- ele parou, e quando se virou a viu parada na porta da cabana, tão linda como ele nunca vira.- E se você ficasse desta vez?

-Eu fui embora.- ele respondeu frustado, caminhando até a cabana.- Não restou nenhuma memória.

-Volte e diga adeus, pelo menos.- ela pediu, se debruçando na grade da varanda, olhando para ele lá embaixo.- Vamos fingir que tivemos uma despedida.

Ele se aproximou dela, vendo os cabelos loiros voarem ao vento, os olhos refletindo o mar e as estrelas, o rosto corado de frio mesmo na pouca luz. Ele mal pode acreditar no quão linda ela estava.

-Adeus, Harry.- ela falou docemente, se debruçando mais para chegar perto dele.

-Eu te amo, Luna.- ele murmurou, se colocando na ponta dos pés para beija-la.

-Me reencontre aqui.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, e o beijando levemente nos lábios desapareceu em um borrão.

Quando Harry percebeu, estava no banco de trás do carro de Rony e Hermione, que dirigiam de volta a Londres, da praia onde a festa terminara. Memórias felizes e tristes passavam pela janela, coisas que ele nem sabia que se lembrava. Tudo se confundindo em um borrão. Memórias da guerra, dos tempos de Hogwarts, jogos de quadribol, Hogsmead, os Dursleys. Ao mesmo tempo em que revia quase toda sua vida, sentia um vazio por dentro, como se soubesse que algo faltava, mesmo que não conseguisse se lembrar o que era que faltava.

-Você desapareceu, Harry.- Hermione comentou, interrompendo os pensamentos do amigo.

-Eu estava andando por aí.- ele respondeu evasivo, segurando culpado, um colar de conchas na mão.

-Achei que você tinha se perdido. - Hermione continuou, olhando-o preocupada pelo retrovisor.- Está tão estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, estou bem.- Harry falou, apesar de todo o vazio que não o deixava em paz.

Vendo que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele, Hermione se virou para conversar com o marido, que dirigia. Harry viu triste, Rony e Hermione conversando e rindo no banco da frente, felizes como todo casal deveria ser.

**N/A-** A música é do Damien Rice _'I fought in a War'_, que achei apropriada. Bonitinho o final, bem ao estilo Romeu e Julieta. Hehehe. Como poderm ver, mudei um pouco o final do filme. O próximo será o último capítulo e eu posso demorar um pouco para atualisar, porque vai ser longo para escrever e eu vou viajar. Quero dedicar este capítulo ao meu grande amigo Matheus, e agradecer todos os comentários. Darklokura, valeu a review! Sério, foi ela que me lembrou de atualisar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Mr.Hufflepuff, você por aqui? Está gostando da fic? Pegou quase no final! Comentem por favor, para me estimular a escrever e atualisar logo, sabem? Beijos, e comentem por favor! Especialmente quem não comentou ainda, e está gostando da fic. Beijos, Mary.


	16. O suficiente

Capítulo 16

**O Suficiente**

_I wish I was your favourite girl, _(Eu queria ser sua garota favorita)

_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world. _(Eu queria que você pensasse que eu era a razão de você estar no mundo)

_I wish I was your favourite smile, _(Eu queria ser seu sorriso favorito)

_I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style. _(Eu queria que o jeito que eu me vestisse, fosse seu estilo favorito)

_I wish you couldn't figure me out, _(Eu queria ser um mitério para você)

_But you always wanna know what I was about. _(Mas, você sempre sabe o que eu vou aprontar)

_I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset, _(Eu queria que você segurasse minha mão quando eu estivesse triste)

_I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met. _(Eu queria que você nunca se esquecesse da expressão em meu rosto, quando nos conhecemos.)

**The Nicest Thing **- Kate Nash

-Terminou.- Harold disse com um suspirou de alívio, desligando o computador.- Ainda bem, já é de manhã.

-Pode deixar, eu ajeito tudo, Dr. Mierzwiak.- Stan respondeu, sem encara-lo.

-Obrigado. Nós conversamos depois, Stan.- Harold concordou envergonhado, antes de desaparatar.

Stan suspirou, olhando para Harry. Queria poder esquecer aquela noite também, como ele.

Estacionando o carro, em frente a empresa, Stan abriu a porta do furgão pronto para descarregar tudo. Foi quando viu Mary saindo do prédio com uma caixa na mão.

-Ei, Mary!- ele gritou, correndo até ela, preocupado.- Você está bem?

-Eu estou indo embora.- ela falou brava, colocando a caixa em um velho carro trouxa.

-Eu te entendo, sabe?- ele falou tristemente.- Faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

-Você jura que não sabia de nada?- ela se virou para ele, desconfiada.- Que não foi você quem me apagou?

-Juro! É claro que às vezes desconfiava. Você parecia tão feliz em uma época, então tudo parou e eu achei que estava imaginando coisas. Sabe,- ele acrescentou timidamente.- eu realmente gosto de você, Mary.

-Adeus, Stan.- ela respondeu, beijando-o na bochecha, e entrou no carro.

Ela o viu se distanciar, pelo espelho retrovisor, e suspirou triste. Então, apanhou no bolso uma lista de pacientes do Lacuna Inc, do bolso. Tinha muito o que fazer.

**XXX**

Harry estava no litoral, olhando o mar, lembrando-se da manhã estranha que tivera. O apartamente bagunçado, o carro batido, a dor de cabeça, a viagem maluca que resolve fazer, o caderno em que não anotara nada nos últimos dois anos, a menina da casaco laranja se afastando cada vez mais. Luna...

Harry ouviu alguém batendo no vidro do carro, despertando-o das lembranças, e acordou com um pulo, a mão no bolso segurando a varinha. Luna ainda não voltara de dentro de casa, do lado de fora do carro havia um garoto de pouco mais de 18 anos, baixinho e fraco. Harry abaixou o vidro com cuidado, do mesmo jeito.

-Sim?

-Posso ajuda-lo?- o garoto perguntou, era levemente familiar.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Posso te ajudar em algo?

-Não.

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu não estou muito certo...

-Obrigado.- o rapaz o interrompeu, indo embora.

Harry ficou paralisado um instante, sem entender. Preocupado, resolveu checar se Luna estava bem. O portão da casa dela estava aberto, e ele foi entrando.

-Luna?- chamou, quando encontrou a porta entreaberta.

Foi quando ouviu a voz dela, como se conversasse com alguém. Estranhando, entrou na sala, encontrando-a sentada no chão de costas para ele. Ela encarava uma caixa de gravação, de onde vinha a voz que ele ouvira.

'Eu quero apagar Harry Potter de minha memória'., a voz dizia, e ele sentiu seu estômago se contorcer, confuso. O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? 'Quero apagar os últimos dois anos em que ficamos juntos, pelo menos.'

-O que é isso?- perguntou.

-Eu não sei.- Luna respondeu, se virando. Parecia mais pálida, os olhos mais arregalados que o normal.- Recebi uma carta dizendo que é de alguém chamada Mary, que trabalha em uma empresa bruxa que apaga a memória das pessoas. Parece que ela está mandando a memória das pessoas de volta.

'O Harry está diferente, eu quase não o reconheço mais.' a voz da gravação continuava 'Eu não o entendo mais. Ele me magoada, sempre. Eu acho... que não gosto do que ele se tornou.'

Harry prendeu a respiração, aquilo seria mais uma das maluquices de Luna? Deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se mal.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo!- ela exclamou desesperada- Veio pelo correio, eu...

'Eu não agüento mais viver com ele.' a voz da caixa disse por fim 'É tão triste...'

Foi como se as últimas palavras tivessem batido em Harry, machucando-o seriamente. Assustado, e subtamente magoado, ele começou a andar para a saída, ouvindo Luna fechar a caixa. Aquilo não importava mais, já ouvira o suficiente.

-Harry, eu...- ela tentou se explicar, mas ele não queria ouvir.

Harry saiu correndo da casa, e entrando no carro, deu a partida querendo ir direto para casa. As palavras de Luna ainda ecoando dolorosamente em sua cabeça. Ele acelerou mais, não sabia porque se sentia tão triste e magoado com elas. Faziam anos que não se viam, exceto os três dias em que passaram juntos. A primeira vez que se viam desde a guerra. Então, por que ela dissera que eles ficaram juntos durante dois anos? Por que ele se sentia tão machucado?

Quando chegou em casa, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma coruja em sua janela, com um embrulho para ele. Um cartão vinha junto, escrito Lacuna Inc. no pergaminho, assinado por alguém chamado Mary. Exatamente como o pacote que Luna recebera. Seria aquilo a idéia de que alguém fazia de uma brincadeira? Ainda assim, uma sensação estranha tomava conta dele, como se aquele nome lhe fosse familiar. Harry correu para dentro de seu apartamente e, tremendo de nervosismo, abriu o pacote, ali havia uma caixa de gravação. Ao abri-la, reconheceu a própria voz soando a sua volta, dizendo coisas que não se lembrava de ter dito. Mas, não havia dúvida, aquela voz era a dele.

'Meu nome é Harry Potter, e eu estou aqui para apagar os últimos dois anos, que vivi com Luna Lovegood. Acho que tudo começa quando pedi a Gina, no final de meu sexto ano, para que nos separássemos para a segurança dela. Não houve resistência, Gina simplesmente me entendeu e aceitou. Justo quando eu precisava de alguém que dissesse 'não', e ficasse a meu lado, como o Rony e a Hermione. Naquela época eu não sabia disso, hoje eu sei. Foi por isso que terminei de vez com a Gina, meses após o fim da guerra, por ela não me amar o suficiente. Já com a Luna, foi diferente. Ela ficou ao meu lado sempre, sem que eu percebesse. Na escola acreditando em mim, lutando contra Comensais da Morte, me acompanhando em uma festa para as outras garotas não me chatearem. Sempre como amiga, mas ela sempre esteve ali!'

Harry engoliu em seco, reconhecendo a verdade naquela palavras. Ele se sentou, ouvindo atentamente a caixa. Era como ouvir pensamentos que ele nunca havia admitido a si mesmo. A voz na caixa continou, como se sorrisse.

'A Luna para mim sempre foi um mistério. No começo eu apenas a achava estranha, depois ela se tornou uma amiga. Eu me acostumei com as coisas que ela dizia, e cheguei a gostar de ouvi-las algumas vezes. Deixei de me envergonhar dela, por causa dos outros. Só que, nos últimos tempos, têm sido diferente. Não para mim, mas para ela. Ela tem chorado demais, parecia infeliz ao meu lado. E acho que estava mesmo, já que me apagou...'

A voz dizia em um tom amargo, quando de repente Harry ouviu batidas na porta. Quando olhou em volta, viu Luna parada na porta de seu apartamento, que deixara aberta sem querer. Imediamente ele fechou a caixa. Ela não precisava se magoar, e lembrar de coisas, ouvindo aquilo.

-Como me achou?- ele perguntou assustado.

-Eu não sei.- ela admitiu.- Apenas sabia onde você morava. Mas, não vou demorar.- ela falou, secando rapidamente o que parecia uma lágrima.- Só vim te trazer isto. Quero que você ouça um pedaço.

E delicadamente, ela colocou a caixa aberta na mesa em frente a ele, batendo nela com a varinha, para adianta-la até o trecho que queria que ele ouvisse.

-Adeus, Harry.- murmurou, saindo.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, vendo-a sair. A voz da caixa começou a falar, prendendo-o ali.

'Eu espero que ele entenda, porque eu fiz isso, apaga-lo. Eu apenas percebi que nós dois mudamos, ao longo do tempo, mas acho que isso é comum. As pessoas, como as flores, geralmente amadurecem para chegar até sua forma mais bonita, para depois muchar e morrer. E eu estou com medo de que o amor de Harry para mim seja como uma flor, e que já esteja morrendo. Ele parece tão infeliz comigo, mesmo que não diga nada. E eu não quero que isso aconteça, quero nos manter como éramos. Prefiro tê-lo a meu lado, apenas como amigo, do que não tê-lo nunca ou torna-lo infeliz. Por isso resolvi apaga-lo agora que terminamos, não de meu coração, mas de minhas memórias, para que pudemos para sempre manter essa conecção tão forte que existe entre nós. Eu o amo demais para deixa-lo ir, e talvez isso me torne uma pessoa egoísta. E vou amar sempre, mesmo que ele não se lembre disso. E não da forma como Gina o amou. Gina o amou pelo herói que ele foi, e eu o amo pelo homem que ele é. Apenas... apenas queria que ele soubesse disso, mas não posso... Eu não vou ficar mais no caminho dele.'

Harry fechou a caixa, ainda trêmulo. Luna não o apagara porque não o amava mais. Ela o pagara porque o amava demais para vê-los se tornarem dois estranhos. Se aquilo era certo, se aquilo fazia sentido, ele não sabia. Apenas sabia que aquela era Luna, a Luna que ele conhecia, e que ainda amava!

Ele se levantou feliz, pronto para segui-la, mas parou. Afinal, eles haviam se apagado. Deviam ter alguma razão, que ele não se lembrava, para fazerem isso. Viveram dois anos juntos, muito mais tempo do que aqueles três dias. É, deveria ser o melhor, se separarem de vez. Pelo menos seriam amigos, ele pensou tristemente, com um aperto no coração. Ele podia continuar cuidando dela, mesmo longe. Não seria tão ruim.

Então, seus olhos encontraram algo pendurado na parede, à sua frente. Era um colar de conchas, a do meio com o formarto de uma lua. Aquilo pareceu fazer o coração de Harry se aquecer, e bater mais rápido. E quando deu por si, corria para fora do apartamento, atrás de Luna. Ele sentia seus pernas moverem-se mais rápido do que já havia corrido, sua respiração estava acelerada, e ele desviava da pessoas nas calçadas e dos carros nas ruas, sem parar. Ele só conseguia pensar nela, e em como queria alcança-la. Só parou ao encontra-la, cinco quarteirões adiante, parada, os braços em torno de si, em frente a um ponto de ônibus. Chovia uma chuva fina, e ela se protegia embaixo do toldo. Ele suspirou para neunir coragem, caminhando até ela com calma, sem se importar em se molhar.

-Luna.- ele chamou.- Espere!

Ela se virou para ele, surpresa. Foi quando ele viu que o rosto dela estava molhado, não pela chuva, mas pelas lágrimas, que ela tentava esconder.

-Esperar o quê, Harry?- ela perguntou.

-Olhe, eu sei que a nossa história não é cheia de encontros e desencontros como a do Rony e da Hermione, e nem tão emocionante como a de muitos casais por aí. Ela é confusa, porque não nos lembramos dela direito, e não percebemos que a estávamos vivendo, no começo. Mas, ela é nossa. E isso já a torna especial o suficiente.

-Suficiente para o quê?- Luna perguntou, os olhos fixos nele.

-Suficiente.- ele deu de ombros.- Suficiente para tudo! Até para tentarmos outra vez.

-Mas, e se acontecer de novo? -ela perguntou preocupada.- E se nos distanciarmos de novo?

-Nós recomeçamos. Afinal, amor é justamente isso, um recomeço. Nos sentimos sempre novos, quando amamos. Podemos recomeçar com uma pessoa diferente, ou podemos nos apaixonar todos os dias pela mesma pessoa. Cabe ao nosso coração escolher. E o meu escolheu você, Luna!

-Mas, e se eu te fizer infeliz?- ela perguntou desesperada.- Como antes?

-Acho que foi um mal entendido. Eu não era infeliz com você, Luna, não podia ser. Porque, se fosse, eu não estaria aqui agora, com meu coração tão acelerado em meu peito, morrendo de medo de ouvir um não.

-Isso quer dizer que devemos tentar de novo?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Definitivamente.- ele sorriu também.

E correndo para ele, ela o abraçou. Ele a apertou contra si, fechando os olhos, achando que não agüentaria de tanta felicidade.

-Eu quero ver você vai sorrir esse sorriso lindo, todos os dias. E eu vou ficar ao seu lado para garantir isso. - ele respondeu.

-Vai ser bem fácil.- ela sorriu ainda mais.

-Eu te amo, Luna.- ele disse, soltando-a.

-Eu também te amo, Harry.- ela respondeu, beijando-o delicadamente na bochecha, sobre os olhos, na testa e finalmente na boca.

E eles não sabiam, mas apartir daquele dia, iriam viver vários recomeços. Com o casamento, os filhos e os netos que seguiram estes. Sem nunca precisarem se esquecer um do outro. Ao contrário, guardando cada memória como um tesouro, uma prova de que deviam continuar juntos. E ele garantiria a felicidade dela, assim como ela era a felicidade dele.

**Fim**

**N/A- **Finalmente terminei a fic! Acho que vai fazer um ano já, desde que a publiquei. É que tanta coisa aconteceu, eu passei um mês fora, viajando, começaram as aulas do cursinho. Enfim, agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência, e terminaram de ler a fic. E espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto gostei de escreve-la!

Meus agradecimentos especias para (ou seja, quem comentou):

**Matheus**, por ter me dado tanto apoio, **Kaede Minami**, **Darklokura **(espero não ter te matado de curiosidade), **Paula**, **Mr.** **Hufflepuff** (e aih, gostou?), **Anitty** (ah, para me justificar, escrevi a história no mesmo ritmo do filme! Por isso ficou estranho, a rápido, atá para mim. Espero q tnha gostado), **Kamila** (obrigada! Eu adoro H/L, e amo esse filme, um dos meus favoritos. Sua amiga tem muito bom gosto, hahaha. Então... espero que tenha gostado!)

A música é de uma cantora britânica muito boa, **Kate Nash**. Ela é nova, mas recomendo, especialmente 'The Nicest Thing', 'Birds' e 'Foundations', e não se esqueçam de ler as letras das músicas!

Beijos, e até uma próxima (espero), **Mary Campbol**


End file.
